


Minsan Madaling Magkimkim

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, enemies to lovers ata, other ships also present, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: Ayaw talaga ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. As in. Ever since nung nawala ang friendship nila ay hindi na sila nag-uusap at nagkaroon ng kung anong galit sa kanya simula 'nun. Kakumpetensya niya na ata siya in almost everything at ang mere presence niya lang ay enough na para mainis siya. Ginagawa niya ang lahat para lang hindi sila mag-interact.Kaya nang biglang lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol at sinabing kailangan nilang mag-usap ay sobrang nagtaka siya.Kasi, hello,ano pang kailangan nilang pag-usapan?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello. oo ito na naman. magsisimula na naman ako ng something tapos nyan wala na naman hahaha char. pero sana, hindi mawala ang kasipagan ko in writing this. stoko mag-college/uni au ih :< now, i know this is cliche, pero still, i hope, kung bibigyan niyo ng pagkakataon ang fic na ito, ay magawa niyong mag-enjoy.
> 
> not sure how many parts this will be, pero let's see kung gaano ako kastressed. kasi for some reason, kapag stressed ako, saka ako nagkakaroon ng kung anong idea sa utak ko. hmp.

“Uy, saglit! Una na kayo—teka! _B! Baekhyun!_ ”

Nakayuko at nagmamadaling maglakad si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang boses na iyon. He ignores everyone who was staring at him at lumiko sa may direksyon ng stairs para makaakyat na sa room nila. Halos tumakbo na siya para lang _makalayo sa bwisit na ‘yun._

Pero sadyang mabagal lang talaga siya.

Gusto niyang murahin ang mga paa niyang hindi man lang nakipag-cooperate today.

May humawak sa braso niya na nagpatigil sa kanya. Take note na lang na nasa may gitna pa sila ng hagdan and Baekhyun would very much like to be out of everyone’s sight dahil lahat ng dumadaan ay tumitingin sa kanila, or more likely, sa taong ngayon ay nakahawak sa kanya at nakangiti.

“Good morning!” bati nito sa kanya. Kita niya kung paanong napatingin si Chanyeol sa dala niya—libro, laptop, at plastic envelope na may laman na readings. “Tulungan na kita?”

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkahawak sa kanya. “There’s no need to do that, Chanyeol.”

He bites his tongue at pinigilan ang sarili na sabihin, _Ano bang kailangan mo?_

Kasi, really, he doesn’t understand why this person is suddenly acting like he’s close to him.

_Eh, diba nga, hindi na sila close? Diba nga, nag-drift apart na?_

He fights the urge to roll his eyes at that.

He sees Chanyeol pout and Baekhyun just shakes his head and proceeds to go up sa room nila. He can feel Chanyeol still following him, to which sure siyang hindi niya lang iniimagine, dahil kahit sinong makakasalubong nila ay mapapatingin din sa taong nasa likod niya tapos magbubulungan na parang may kung anong chismis about it.

“Hanggang anong oras ka?” rinig niyang tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya siya sinagot at didiretso na dapat sa room nila, pero tinapik siya ni Chanyeol kaya napatigil siya. “Uy, B?”

_Seriously, what does this guy want?_

_Kung maka-B, akala mo close. Ni hindi na nga sila nag-uusap ever since._ And Baekhyun appreciates the space that they had, thank you very much.

So for Chanyeol to suddenly be here… _hindi niya talaga magets._

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head. Siguro napansin ang kung anong emosyon ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ngayon. Na-gets naman niya siguro. After all, _they used to be best friends._

“I just… I actually just want to talk to you about something,” sabi ni Chanyeol at pansin ni Baekhyun ang minsang pagtingin sa gilid niya, sa may loob ng room. Chanyeol sighs. “It’s just about— _basta._ Can we talk? Later? Hanggang anong oras ka ba?”

Nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya, as in _titig_ talaga, as if trying to read him. _Kasi nga, hindi niya magets._ Diba nga kasi, _everything should have ended already before?_ Nung panahong nag-drift apart na sila? _So, bakit pa, diba?_

“Please?” Chanyeol pleads. “Sandali lang siya, I promise.”

Baekhyun sighs. _Fuck him, his inability to refuse sa mga ganitong moments. Dagdag mo pa ang curiosity niya._

“3 PM,” tipid niyang sagot.

Nagliwanag naman saglit ang mukha ni Chanyeol, na nagbago rin agad. “Oh, but I have a meet—”

Tumalikod na si Baekhyun at hindi na pinakinggan ang dapat na sasabihin niya. Kasi he heard that already at alam niya na kung ano ang sasabihin niya.

_I have a meeting._

Neknek niya.

Masama na kung masama, petty na kung petty, mainit na ang ulo kung mainit na ang ulo, pero kung siya ang may kailangan, _siya na ang mag-adjust._

_Attitude?_

Hindi na niya alam kung nandun pa si Chanyeol o kung natuloy niya ang sinabi niya, basta pumasok na siya ng room nila at hinanap ang pwesto niya.

Nang makita niya ang kaibigan niya, si Kyungsoo, sa tabi ng pwesto niya, nakita niya itong nakataas ang kilay sa kanya na para bang jinujudge siya. Tinaas niya ang kamay niyang may hawak na iced coffee from McDonald’s.

“Oh, kape mo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at inabot sa kanya ang iced coffee.

Baekhyun sighs and gets it from him, suddenly feeling thirsty. “Thank you _so_ much. Needed this right now.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow and looks at Baekhyun who was drinking the coffee as if it was water. “Ba’t ang tagal mo? Sabi mo sa text mo, nasa may lobby ka na. Ganun katagal umakyat? _20 minutes?_ Papunta ng _second floor_?”

Napatigil sa pag-inom si Baekhyun, scrunching his nose. “May humarang na pangit sa daan ko.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa narinig niya. “Rinig ko sa mga pumasok dito, nandyan din daw si Chanyeol, ah.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Naririnig ko pa lang ‘yung pangalan, naririndi na ako.”

“Bakit, ano bang sinabi?”

“Ewan ko ‘dun. Gusto raw makipag-usap. May kailangan sabihin,” sagot niya. “I mean, _what’s there to talk about?_ Literally, wala.”

“Baka type ka at aamin na sa’yo,” mapang-asar niyang sinabi. There’s something in his expression that he can’t pinpoint, pero he just shrugs it off, thinking na wala lang ‘yun. “I mean, after all these years…”

Baekhyun glared at him. “Don’t start.”

  
  


So, bakit nga ba galit si Baekhyun sa Chanyeol na ‘yan?

Sabihin na lang natin na once upon a fucking time, they were close friends. Mostly dahil sa pamilya nilang bffs din ever since. Alam niyo ‘yun? The usual cliche lang. So, you know, gotta talk to the people who you can talk with, diba? And si Chanyeol ‘yun. He was very friendly, as in hindi mo gugustuhin na i-reject siya, ganun? Kasi ikaw pa magmumukhang masama if you ever do that. Chanyeol was a good friend. He was the type of person who was willing to share his toys with him. Siya ‘yung walang kahit ano, tutulungan ka. Very obedient din sa parents. Sobrang masunurin. He’s like… the favorite of everyone. Tipong, kung nag-iinuman ang mga magulang niyo at nasa point na sila ng pagyayabang, madalas na ang bukambibig nila ay, “Ay, si Chanyeol, ganito…” o kaya, “Si Chanyeol, ganyan…”

And, really, Baekhyun can see how they appreciate him very much. Agree naman siya. Chanyeol was all of those things. After all, he _was_ his best friend. He supports and sees the good of him. No hard feelings or whatsoever.

 _Okay,_ maybe sometimes, naiinsecure din si Baekhyun dahil syempre, parang si Chanyeol ang perfect son, and Baekhyun was the person na palaging may mali sa mga mata ng magulang niya. But that’s it. Hindi siya magagalit sa kaibigan niya dahil ‘dun. Kasi, why, diba? Hindi naman ‘yun kasalanan ng kaibigan niya. Chanyeol’s like that. It’s his personality. And Baekhyun totally sees and supports it. They were good friends, and ayaw niyang ang mga bagay sa utak niya ang humadlang sa pagiging mag-kaibigan nila. 

Ganun sila hanggang graduation ng elementary. 

He can’t say the same in high school, though.

 _Dumaan si Chanyeol ng puberty or something?_ Paano, biglang iwas sa kanya. Parang bula na ewan porket magkaiba na ng section. Kala mo hindi na siya nage-exist. Dinadaan-daanan na lang, ganun. Pero chos. Arte niya lang ‘yun. Nagha-hi pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya nung una. Inaacknowledge pa rin niya ang presence niya noon. Sadyang nagca-cancel lang si Chanyeol madalas. It’s like, mag-aaya siya and suddenly, kahit wala naman ginagawa si Chanyeol that time, busy siya. Tapos kapag makikita niya siya sa labas, kasama ang friends niya, bigla itong iiwas at parang hindi siya nakita.

Now there’s something wrong there.

And that left him wondering, syempre, kasi ano bang ginawa niya for him to experience this kind of treatment? Una, wala. Pangalawa, wala talaga. At pangatlo, _wala._ Kasi okay naman sila nung graduation, umalis si Chanyeol saglit dahil bakasyon at pumunta ng ibang bansa, tapos pagkabalik, it’s like he’s an entirely different person. _Ni wala siyang idea kung anong ginawa niya._

Then they started drifting apart. They started seeing each other less. They stopped acknowledging each other sa hallways. No more _hi,_ kamustahan, or pag-apir. Kahit kapag nagkakasalubong sila gawa ng parents nila, _wala._ Ni hindi na nga nagtatapunan ng tingin. Kanya-kanyang tingin na lang sa cellphone. Walang kahit anong effort to save the friendship. They have their own circle of friends na. It’s like their friendship never existed in the first place. Hindi na rin bumibisita gaano ang pamilya nila Chanyeol dahil lumipat na sila. Madalas, ang magulang na lang nila ang nagkikita sa kung anong restaurant, and Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, kahit na inaaya siya ng magulang niya, ay hindi siya sumama. Ang excuse? _Busy ako._

Which is true. Busy talaga siya. Hindi na mabibilang kung ilang beses na sinabi ni Baekhyun ang rason na ‘yan. Umabot na nga sa point na hindi na siya inaaya ng magulang niya na lumabas kasi alam nilang hindi rin siya papayag. 

Nagpakalunod na lang siya sa pag-aaral. Overachiever din kasi. May constant want to prove himself nung mga panahong ito.

Lalo na at si Chanyeol ang kakumpetensya niya. 

Sabihin na lang natin na ang insecurity na nafifeel niya noon ay nag- _intensify_ dahil ‘yung magulang niya _sobrang galing_ sa pagbaba ng sarili niya. ‘Yung self-esteem niya siguro nung mga panahon na ‘to, _non-existent_ na. Ganun siya kalala. 

Ang mga naririnig niya sa magulang niya (minsan, kahit relatives! Ni hindi niya maintindihan paano nila siya nakilala) ay puro, _balita ko si Chanyeol, sumali sa…_

_Balita ko top 1 siya sa buong school…_

_Siya raw napiling model…_

_Nanalo raw banda nila at magpeperform sa foundation week…_

Pota na ‘yan!? Kulang na lang siya ang maging anak ng magulang niya. Halos puro bukambibig achievements nung lalaki na ‘yun, kala mo naman kung sinong magaling o perpekto, eh _hindi nga ‘yan okay na kaibigan._ Tapos, kung makapuri, as if walang mali sa kanya? _Kalokohan._ Eh, ang taas-taas ng tingin ‘nun sa sarili niya, gone are the humble days niya. 

Bait ng magulang niya sa pagbigay ng puri sa kanya, pero pagdating sa kanya, parang lahat ng gagawin niya ay hindi enough. Onting galaw, may mali. Kulang na lang pati paghinga niya, mali pa rin. And he wishes na perspective niya lang ito and his parents just want the best for him (He knows na they _do_ want the best for him and that all that they are doing ay para rin sa ikabubuti niya), pero literal na nag-aaral lang siya, tapos biglang may mali na siya na ginawa? Hindi enough ang first runner up? Hindi okay ang maging part ng top 10? _Laging may kulang? Laging may mali?_ Pero nung panahong grumaduate siya na isang valedictorian nung elementary, suddenly, anak ulit siya na maipagmamalaki? Pero on a regular programming, isa lang siyang taong maraming pagkakamali, ganon?

Hindi naman halatang may galit siya. _Hindi talaga._

Despite all those feelings though, na pagbaba ng tingin sa sarili, he still did his best in school. Naging active siya sa mga organizations nila. Pwede mo na ring sabihin na isa siyang teacher’s pet. Marami naman siyang friends, but not exactly very close friends. Si Kyungsoo lang siguro na naging friend niya nung Grade 8 siya ang matuturing niyang close (if not the best), but the rest? They just know each other and interact most of the time. That was enough that time. He had a good time. He even tried running for the student council.

_Pero natalo siya._

Gulat pa ba tayo dyan? Syempre hindi na dapat, usual cliche na ‘yan, at andun si Chanyeol, eh. Andun naman na siya ever since. Nag-start siya as secretary, vice president, hanggang sa tumakbo na itong president. Tapos, alam niyo kung ano rin nakakatawa sa lahat ng ‘to? 

_Yes, that’s right. Tumakbo rin si Baekhyun as president._ Feel niya kasi that time, kaya niya na. After all, officer din naman siya ng organization. Malakasi din ang hatak niya. Okay ang plataporma. Ang dami nga niyang inaddress na issue eh. He was able to answer everything confidently.

Close fight. Pero si Chanyeol pa rin ang nanalo. 

_Ni hindi rin niya maintindihan eh._ Ang tanging angat lang naman niyang lalaking ‘yan that time ay catchy ang kung anong introduction niya at ang pag-deliver niya ng speech. Hindi naman ganun kaganda ang platform, pero _whatever, diba._ Siya ang nagustuhan at bitter lang si Baekhyun dahil nagkaroon na naman ng bagong dahilan ang lahat para ipag-compare silang dalawa.

Kung tutuusin, siya lang naman ang may kung anong competition with him. _Sa kanya lang ‘yun._ ‘Di siya sure sa part ni Chanyeol. Basta, sa kanya, _there is a competition._

Ganun ang buhay niya buong high school.

At desidido siyang palitan ‘yun nung college, thinking na hindi na sila magkikita.

Pero hindi ata siya anak ni Lord at hindi ata siya naging sobrang faithful, kaya ayun, ang sinabi sa kanya ng magulang niya ay same sila ng university na pinasukan. Gusto na lang niyang magwala. Pero pinigilan niya, kasi _mature siya,_ at sa sobrang laki naman ng school, parang naman magkikita pa sila. Hindi naman sila pareho ng major, that’s for sure. So, them seeing each other and having this competition all over again, ay hindi na mangyayari. No more insecurities, wala nang rason para ikumpara ang sarili niya sa kanya, o kung ano pa, dahil magkaiba na ang buhay nila. 

Finally, Baekhyun can shine at marami na ang makakakita ng capability niya.

Eh kaso si gago, kahit ngayon, sikat pa rin. Bukod sa bibo at maraming orgs ang sinalihan kaya marami rin ang nakakakilala, sumali pa siya sa Battle of the Bands at ‘dun siya nakilala as vocalist nila. Nagpopost din ‘yan ng covers on twitter. Sumikat siya ‘dun sa cover niya ng _Your Universe._ Hanggang sa sunod-sunod na ‘yun. 

Kulang na lang maging tiktoker na rin siya. Tangina. World domination na siguro, ‘no? Tas kukupkupin na siya ng magulang niya, kasi at least siya, _kilala for something._ Habang si Baekhyun, nananatili sa sarili niyang space, chin up lang sa lahat, aral-aral, join sa orgs na he is interested with, trying to excel in everything despite his parents na hindi makuntento sa kung anong ginagawa niya at may mahigpit pa rin na kapit sa kanya after all this time. 

At take note ah, sa lahat ng taon na ‘yun, never niyang nakausap si Chanyeol. As in. Kahit ‘nung time na tumakbo siya sa student council, hindi sila nag-usap. Hindi niya cinocount ‘yung time na kinailangan nilang mag-debate for that. 

Ngayon lang talaga sila ulit nag-usap. Mga three days ago, actually, nung biglang nag-hi si Chanyeol sa kanya, at nangamusta via chat. Na syempre, ininbox lang ni Baekhyun at tinignan lang sa may notif area. The next day ‘nun, nakasalubong niya si Chanyeol at nag-hi pa. Again, tinignan niya lang ‘yun as if walang nangyari. Tapos ngayong araw lang talaga siya as in nilapitan ni Chanyeol na as if close sila, at nagsasabi pa na kailangan nilang mag-usap?

Like, _what the fuck?_ Irrelevant na siya sa buhay niya noon pa, tapos sasabihin na kailangan nilang mag-usap!?

Ni hindi niya nga maintindihan sarili niya bakit pa siya nag-agree. Ang pangit talaga mabuhay as a curious person na hindi kaya mag-refuse sa mga taong mukhang may kailangan. Tulad na lang ngayon.

Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ba siya papunta sa may benches, dahil sabi ni Chanyeol, ‘dun daw sila dapat magkita. Mabilis lang naman daw. _Thanks for agreeing. Bla, bla._

 _“Baka type ka at aamin sa’yo,”_ alala niyang sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

He shudders at the thought.

Jusko naman, diba? Anong klaseng kalokohan naman ‘yun, ano? Ilang taon silang hindi nag-uusap tapos biglang ganun? Mapapa-1 Like, 1 Prayer na lang ata siya. 

Sa thought pa lang na magugustuhan siya ni Chanyeol, as in _gusto,_ tipong lalandiin siya, and all that? No, thank you, sir. Baka makasama niya pa siya sa bahay at puro pagpupuri pa ng magulang niya sa kanya ang marinig niya. _After all the effort na ginawa niya para lang iangat ang sarili niya at tanggalin ang kung anong competition sa sistema niya!?_

Leave him out of it. 

Nang makarating siya sa pagkikitaan nila, buong akala niya ay maghihintay pa siya ‘dun, being the busy person that he is, pero nagulat siya dahil nandun na si Chanyeol, nakayukong tinitignan ang phone niya. Umangat lang ang tingin niya nang maramdaman niya ang presensya ni Baekhyun. Mas lalo pa siyang nabigla sa ngiti at ang enthusiastic na pagkaway ni Chanyeol sa kanya, as if sobrang excited siyang makita at parang magkaibigan pa rin sila.

Baekhyun kept a straight face at umupo sa tabi niya. He made sure na ilapag ang tote bag niya sa gitna nila at maayos na nilapag din ang laptop niya. So bale medyo may malaking space sila, _and dapat ganyan talaga._

He sees Chanyeol keep his phone sa kanyang pocket. “So, how are you?”

Baekhyun stares at him. Sa kung paanong may maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol, kung paanong mukha siyang sobrang bait ngayon, so comforting ang presence, parang noon lang nung close pa sila. Parang siya pa rin ang kaibigan niya na palagi niyang malalapitan at pwedeng makalaro anytime. 

_Eh kaso hindi._

At kung hindi lang siguro goal ni Baekhyun ang maging part ng DL, baka sinapak niya na ito at hinayaan ang sarili na magkaroon ng kung anong offense.

“Pinapunta mo ba ako rito para lang mangamusta?” inis na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Agad na nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol. “I just wanted to make some small talk.”

“Well, ako, ayoko. So, why don’t you get straight to the point para matapos na ang usapang ito? Sabi mo, mabilis lang, diba?” sabi ni Baekhyun. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya with an unreadable expression. Baekhyun raises his brow, nakatingin din kay Chanyeol. “What?”

Chanyeol shakes his head and avoids his gaze. Baekhyun just continues to look at him, hinihintay ang kung ano mang sasabihin niya. Ganun lang siya for a few minutes. Baekhyun almost thought na walang planong magsalita si Chanyeol. At aaminin niya, kinakabahan din siya. Kasi paano kapag totoo ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo, at aamin si Chanyeol sa kanya?

_Fuck. Nakakapanic naman._

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, and Baekhyun swears, parang tumigil ang paghinga niya because of that, hinihintay kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

_Please don’t be a confession. Please don’t be a confession._

_Please—_

“I need your help,” sabi ni Chanyeol 

‘Dun parang nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun, pero ‘dun din nagsimula ang pagtataka. Kasi, _what?_ Help with what?

Ano naman ang kailangan ng tao na ‘to na hindi niya makuha-kuha sa estado niya ngayon? Talagang kinausap niya siya dahil lang may kailangan siya!?

“What?” Baekhyun asks incredulously. “You need _what_?”

He notices Chanyeol fidgeting, something very familiar with Baekhyun dahil madalas niya itong nakikita noon sa tuwing kinakabahan ang binata. Kung noon, gagawin niya ang lahat para lang mawala ang kaba sa kanya, ngayon, nakatingin na lang siya sa kanya dahil kahit siya ay kinakabahan sa kung ano mang sasabihin niya at naiinis na rin dahil sa thought na, _kinakausap siya dahil may kailangan siya._

For Chanyeol to suddenly ask help from him after years of not acknowledging each other, Baekhyun is starting to assume na his problem is something that is really serious.

“I need your help kay Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says. And there is a _pause._ Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, trying to register what he just said. Chanyeol doesn’t notice his struggle at tinuloy ang sasabihin niya. “Matagal ko na siya gusto, pero matagal niya na rin ako hindi pinapansin. And I figured, you can help me with it, dahil best friend ka niya, and maybe, pwede mo siyang kausapin? Just a _little_ push?”

Baekhyun just looks at him, as in _really_ looks at him, kasi—and he is saying this with utmost sincerity— _what the fuck!?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobrang powerful talaga ng thoughts at insecurities, ano? Ang galing nila in making him feel the worst possible person ever.
> 
> And also, parang ayaw na malaman ni Baekhyun ang kung ano pang sikreto ang hindi niya pa nalalaman. Masyado siyang binibigla eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo akalain niyo 'yon, nakapag-chapter 2 ako hahahaha rare chos but i hope kahit maiksi lang 'to or something ay you'd still feel something. also take note na matindi ang insecurity at ang ating thoughts, something na matindi rin kay baekhyun for this chapter.
> 
> anyway, baka on friday ulit ako magparamdam, pero not sure bilang isang taong madalas na pangunahan ng utak hehe enjoy! if you're reading this and giving this story a chance, thank you. kahit magulo 'to or what dahil feel ko nag-ramble lang ako all throughout hahhahah ;p

**From: Kyungsoo**

B, kailangan mo ng kasabay pauwi today?

**To: Kyungsoo**

hindi na. makakaistorbo pa ako

nagka-meeting din eh. baka marami ka pa need gawin

malelate yung tapos nito

**From: Kyungsoo**

Okay, sige.

Ingat ka.

  
  


“Baekhyun, huy,” pagtawag sa atensyon ni Baekhyun, may kasabay pang pag-snap ng fingers, kaya nabigla si Baekhyun at mabilis na napakurap sa direksyon ng taong gumawa nun. “Hello? Earth to Baekhyun? Kanina ka pa tinatawag at tinatanong.”

“ _Kuya Yixing._ Sorry, sorry. Super distracted lang,” sabi ni Baekhyun. He rubbed his eyes and then umayos sa pag-upo. “Asan na ba tayo?”

“Sabi ko, naayos niyo na ba ‘yung project proposal for _Likha_? Last time I remembered, prinopose niyo na sa February ‘yan dapat gaganapin, right?” tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya, rubbing his eyes first bago ibinalik ang suot na salamin, nakaharap sa laptop niya at bumalik sa pagtatype. Si Yixing naman ay nakaharap din sa laptop niya, probably ay nagtetake ng minutes. “Na-finalize niyo na ba?”

“Yes. I sent it to you na last December, a week after nung meeting? Sabi mo babalikan na lang natin.”

“Ah, really?” sabi ni Junmyeon at kinuha ang phone niya sa gilid ng laptop niya, at probably ay tinignan ang past messages nilang dalawa. He nodded nang makita niya ang kailangan niya. “Okay, that’s good. Final na ba yung venue? Para mapa-reserve ko na right now.”

“Final na. Unless may naka-reserve na na ibang org by that day,” sagot niya. 

“Great. Copy ko na lang objectives and description na nilagay mo. Nabigay mo na rin naman listahan ng kailangan ng materials. So, wait lang…”

Nagtatype lang si Junmyeon after that, and kahit gusto mang mag-focus ni Baekhyun sa meeting niya with the President Team ng org nilang _Kaulayaw_ (Tatlo lang silang nasa meeting right now, kasi everyone has errands to run and classes to attend to) _,_ ay hindi niya rin magawa. Akala niya, kung makakapunta siya sa meeting na ito, ay makakalimutan niya ang lahat ng nangyari kanina, nagbabaka sakaling maging occupied ang utak niya, ganon. 

_Anything just to remove the idea of… that._

_Na gusto ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo._

Hindi niya talaga magawang ma-wrap ang head niya sa idea na ‘yun, kahit ano pang pilit ang gawin niya. 

Kung pwede niya lang ma-unhear or something, _ginawa niya na._

Hindi naman sa ayaw niya ‘yung idea na ang best friend (Si Kyungsoo ang best friend niya, ha. Baka isipin ng iba si Chanyeol ang tinutukoy niya) niya ay may possibility na magka-lovelife. Excited pa nga siya for that to happen, dahil curious siya kung paano si Kyungsoo as a… _lover._ Dahil never niya pa ito naitang mag-invest ng feelings for someone.

Sadyang—isipin niyo lang ‘to with him ah— _nakakabother_ ‘yung thought na matagal nang gusto ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo, because that means, matagal na rin siya nagtatry na kunin ang atensyon ng kaibigan niya, matagal nang nakaabang at naghahanap lang ng proper timing para malapitan siya at maging close sila, and _my god,_ diba? Tapos wala man lang sinasabi sa kanya ang kaibigan niya!?

 _Hindi ka ba mabobother ‘dun?_ Sa idea na magiging close sila, knowing well kung ano ‘yung ugali ng isa, tapos hahayaan lang? Kasi siya, nabobother siya. Goodness. Kung pwede lang talaga ma-unhear at talagang mawipe ang memories niya, ginawa niya na. 

Medyo maraming na-ruin sa utak niya ‘nung nakausap niya si Chanyeol. 

One, ay hindi niya na siguro titignan in the same way si Kyungsoo, knowing na sinusubukan siya kausapin ni Chanyeol pero ni minsan ay wala man lang siyang binanggit all about it. (He Thinks It’s What You Call: _Betrayal_ ). 

Two, sa tuwing babanggitin siguro ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol ay talagang kakabahan siya at marami nang iisipin sa utak niya. Just the thought na akala ni Kyungsoo ay aamin sa kanya si Chanyeol, only to end up na aamin si Chanyeol na may gusto siya sa kaibigan niya!? Too much to comprehend para sa limited brain cells niya.

Three, _talagang_ hindi na niya gugustuhin kausapin si Chanyeol after that. Ang kapal ng mukha nung mokong. Isipin niyo, kinausap siya _kasi may kailangan siya?_ Para magpatulong na magpalakad sa kaibigan niya? Maging tulay nila? Uso pa ‘yon? _In college?_ Akala niya maiiwan na ‘yun sa high school (Oo, ginawa na rin siyang ganun noon, but let’s not get there!), pero Chanyeol just proved him wrong. _At talagang pinatunayan niya lang na manggagamit siya, ha._

Bwisit na lalaki talaga ‘yon. Wala nang ibang ginawa kundi bigyan siya ng sakit ng ulo. 

Bakit pa kasi bumalik ‘yun sa buhay niya? Tahimik na eh. Nasa process na siya of moving on mula sa hatred niya sa kanya (or so he thinks). _Tapos babalik? Kasi may kailangan?_

Although, he admits na _medyo_ may kaunting sense of satisfaction sa idea na meron si Baekhyun na isang bagay (in this case, tao) na wala si Chanyeol. Kasi nga, diba, nasanay siyang si Chanyeol ang palaging lamang? Kaya nagkaroon ng kaunting feeling of pagkayabang sa kanya that time, which instantly changed din naman dahil iniisip niya lang ‘yung idea na Chanyeol’s asking for help with something as _shallow_ as that. Bakit niya siya tutulungan sa isang bagay na choice naman ni Kyungsoo to make? 

Again, leave him out of it.

(Also, alam niyang kaya niyang makatulong, pero ayaw niya lang talaga, dahil si Chanyeol ang humihingi ng tulong. Sorry na lang sa lahat _dahil kahit kailan ay ayaw niya siyang tulungan._ Again, _neknek niya._ Paninindigan niya na lang ang sinasabi ng magulang niya na ang pangit ng ugali niya.)

“Huy!” someone snaps in front of him again. And Baekhyun looks at the owner of the fingers and sees that it was his kuya Yixing again, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “Tulala ka ulit. Okay ka lang ba talaga?”

“ _Sorry. I’m really sorry,”_ sagot niya. “Sobrang distracted ko lang talaga.”

“Yeah, halata nga.”

Yixing looks really worried, at kahit si Junmyeon na kanina pa seryoso sa ginagawa at gusto lang matapos ang kailangan gawin ay napatingin sa kanya, at halatang nag-aalala rin sa kanya. He gets where they are coming from. He’s rarely distracted whenever they’re together at sobrang g na g kapag magkakasama sila, all smiles and very active, very much different sa kalagayan niya ngayon. Siguro factor na lang din na kaunti lang sila ngayon at wala ang masyadong bibo na kasama nila sa team kaya hindi rin niya magawang maging madaldal. Lalo na ngayon na may kung ano siyang information na sana ay hindi na lang niya nalaman.

_Kasalanan talaga ‘to ni Chanyeol. Palagi na lang._

“Ano bang nangyari kanina bago ka pumunta ng meeting?” tanong ni Yixing sa kanya. “Did something bad happen?”

 _Is it considered bad na lumapit sa’yo ang_ dati _mong kaibigan para_ gamitin _ka?_

“You know, you can talk to us,” dagdag ni Junmyeon. “Tapos naman na tayo, and I’m free for the rest of the time. 5 PM pa lang naman.”

Of course, sabi nga naman, _traydor ang mga alaala._ Daming alam. Kala mo something that pains him, e. Pero ayun nga, traydor talaga utak niya kasi kahit gusto niyang kalimutan ang pinag-usapan kanina, ay naaalala niya pa rin. 

_“I’ve liked Kyungsoo since 10th grade, and sinubukan ko siya kausapin, just recently… like first year college, tapos second sem. Pero hindi niya pinapansin at nasa message requests lang ako. I tried approaching him, pero wala rin,” he remembers Chanyeol say. “Baka naman matulungan mo lang ako? Did I do something wrong to him para maging ganito? We were okay nung around Grade 9 eh…”_

_Muntikan na umirap ng bongga si Baekhyun at sabihin, “Maybe dahil alam niya ugali mo! Kaya siya ganyan!” pero_ mabait siya that time, _at hindi niya ‘yun sinabi._

Baekhyun groans. 

“Naranasan niyo na ba na may magpalakad sa inyo? Like magpatulong na makausap ang isang friend niyo?” Baekhyun asks his ka-org. “You know, like, gagawin kang tulay. Stuff like that.”

Both Yixing and Junmyeon nodded. “Plenty of times. Just recently, kung ano-ano pinapaabot ng kaibigan ko sa akin sa isa kong friend. Para siyang secret admirer thing or something, I don’t know,” dagdag pa ni Junmyeon. 

“So, ganyan pa rin kapag college?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “I guess? Ako, I’m just helping out a friend. Anyone would do that kung okay naman ‘yung tao for my friend.”

_Pero hindi ko naman friend si Chanyeol._

_At mas lalong hindi siya okay as a person!_

“Why? May nagpapatulong sa’yo?” tanong ni Yixing. “Friend mo?”

 _Friend!? Patawa._ Never.

“Wala, ah. May friend lang ako na nagtatanong about sa ganyan,” pag-deny niya. And they both look like they don’t believe him, but they just let him be. “Kasi, kwento ni _friend_ sa akin, may someone daw na nanghihingi ng tulong sa kanya ng tulong—Itago na lang natin siya sa pangalang _Kupal,_ as introduced by my friend, of course—anyway, itong si Kupal, hindi niya siya friend. In fact, kaaway niya siya, I— _he_ —thinks, tapos bigla siyang naghihingi ng tulong para ilakad siya sa friend ni friend. Tapos, syempre, si friend, bothered siya. Kasi, hello, who is he nga naman, diba? Pagkatapos hindi pansinin, biglang lalapit para manghingi ng tulong? _Lalapit kasi may kailangan?_ Syempre, bothered si _friend._ Lalo na nung sinabi ni Kupal na matagal niya na gusto ‘yung friend ni friend. Bothered siya, kasi one, hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya with the information, and two, kasi hindi niya titignan in the same way si friend niya dahil sa thought na matagal na pala kinakausap ni Kupal si friend at wala siyang sinabi _ever_. Gets ba?”

Both of them were just nodding, eyebrows furrowed, siguro ay sinusubukan na mag-keep up sa kwento ni Baekhyun.

“So, anyway, the question is, kung ganun ang sitwasyon, at ‘yung kaaway mo ang nanghihingi ng tulong sa’yo na makausap ang isa mong friend, tutulungan mo ba?”

Junmyeon hums. “Ako, assuming na ako si _friend,_ since kaaway ko siya and alam ko kung ano ang ugali niya, I probably won’t help him. Dahil na rin ayaw ko naman na mapunta sa hindi maganda ang kaibigan ko, diba?”

_‘Yan, tama ‘yan!_

“Agree. Kaaway ko at alam ko ang ugali eh,” Yixing says. And halos mag-rejoice na si Baekhyun ‘dun, kaso tinuloy pa ni Yixing ang sasabihin niya. “Kaso, pwede rin kasi clouded tayo by our hatred and ‘yun ang basis ng judgment, when all along, the person is good, diba? At least give the one that this person likes a choice? I think it’s good na sabihin din sa friend ni _friend_ kung ano ‘yung nalaman niya. Or at least, parang give some hint, ask a question about it, or something, para at least you can give the person the choice naman. After all, may rason naman siguro ‘yung tao para hindi kausapin si _Kupal,_ diba? Baka mamaya pala, si _Kupal_ din pala ang posibleng magpasaya sa friend ni _friend_ , and may humahadlang lang. At least naliwanagan or something. That way, hindi mafifeel ni _friend_ ‘yung parang nag-iba ang tingin dun sa friend niya, ganun? And then makakapag-usap pa at posibleng makatulong. Did I make sense?”

“That’s right, too,” dagdag ni Junmyeon, nodding his head pa, at parang napaisip din.

Baekhyun nods and sighs. He _hates_ na may point ang kuya Yixing niya. Tama naman, na baka may rason si Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi niya pinapansin si Chanyeol. Baka rin may rason kung bakit hindi ito sinasabi ng kaibigan niya sa kanya. _Posible_ rin na clouded talaga ang judgment niya when it comes to Chanyeol kaya siya ganyan. But then again… _ugh._

“I just think that if there’s a possibility for a friend of mine to be happy despite all my anger and all that, I’d still help,” Yixing says and scratches the back of his head. “But that’s just me speaking. Choice pa rin ni _friend_ kung anong gagawin niya.” 

They become silent after that. 

Napaisip din si Baekhyun. Siguro nga, he should ask Kyungsoo about it, kaysa ‘yung ganitong nabobother siya. If his friend is interested, then okay. But if not, then he can just ignore that all of this happened. Rerespetuhin niya kung ayaw o gusto man ng kaibigan niya.

_Even if Kyungsoo liking the idea of it may mean na kailangan niyang makasama si Chanyeol at some point._

Kaya naman niya mag-adjust and _give Chanyeol a chance_ kung sakali.

Nabigla sila dahil biglang nag-ring ang phone ni Junmyeon at agad niya itong kinuha para may i-text. “Sorry, driver namin tumatawag na. I guess, it’s time na rin to go? Marami naman tayo kahit papaanong nagawa kahit tatlo lang tayo today,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Yixing, may nakalimutan ba tayo pag-usapan?”

Yixing looks at his laptop, mabilis na nagsscroll. “‘Yung sa performers, hindi napag-usapan.”

Junmyeon stops placing his things inside his bag. “Ah, oo nga pala. Baekhyun, make sure to look for possible guest performers, ah? So that we can prepare the invitation already,” pagpapaalala ni Junmyeon habang tinatanggal sa pagkasaksak ang charger ng laptop niya. “If you don’t have any in mind, why not try that popular band na nag-start dito sa campus?”

Baekhyun looks at him. “Huh? What band?”

“‘Yung nanalo sa Battle of the Bands,” _Oh no. Please, ibang winner sana ang tinutukoy nila._ “‘Yung sino ba ‘yun—kilala ‘yung vocalist ‘nun sa campus eh. From Commerce? Xing, sino ulit—”

_Commerce._

“Chanyeol Park,” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth. 

Pero hindi nila napansin ang sudden annoyance ni Baekhyun just by the name mentioned. Hindi rin naman nila alam ang kung anong kwento sa kanila. Si Kyungsoo lang naman and also a few batch mates of theirs na napansin siguro ang kung anong tension sa kanila. 

“Ah, oo! Siya. ‘Yung band nila ata—I forgot the name—”

“ _Rumors Say,_ ” sabi niya, with galit, dahil naalala niya kung paanong binabanggit ng magulang niya ang pangalan na ‘yun, pinanood ang videos na sinend ng magulang ni Chanyeol, at kulang na lang ay maging fan pa sila ‘nun.

“Yeah, that’s it!” tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Junmyeon, hindi napapansin ang kung anong inner turmoil na nangyayari kay Baekhyun. “You know who they are, ah? Fan ka?”

_Motherfucker._

_Never!_

Baekhyun fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Hindi. Narinig-rinig ko lang pangalan nila.”

“Well, sila nga ‘yung tinutukoy ko. Sabi, okay naman daw sila. Baka pwedeng mag-perform sila? We can prepare the invitation na,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Baka may kakilala ka sa kanila na pwede makausap?”

_Oo. Si Kupal._

Baekhyun smiles, oo syempre, _peke_ , and says, “Wala, eh. I’ll try to check my friends kung may kilala sila or kaclose sila ‘dun, then I’ll inform you.”

“Okay, great! I’ll look forward to that,” Junmyeon says at handa na umalis. “See you all soon. I’ll send a message na lang. Bye.”

“I think pwede ko makausap ‘yung drummer ng band na ‘yun,” sabi ni Yixing habang inaayos na rin ang gamit niya. “And I’ve watched them perform, and I think they’re good. I’m actually looking forward to it. Magaling din ‘yung vocalist, eh.”

_Pigilan ang pag-irap, Baekhyun. Pigilan._

“I guess they’ll be performing in the event kung sakali, huh?”

“Yep. Hopefully.”

_Punyeta. Hanggang dito ba naman, nandun pa rin siya._

That’s too much Chanyeol today, and gusto niya sana sabihin na he can’t wait to go home, dahil walang Chanyeol ‘dun, but then again… nababanggit pa rin siya at some point. 

Although hindi naman na madalas, since hindi na sila masyadong nakakapag-usap. So cross fingers na lang siya, and hopefully, this day, kahit sa bahay man lang nila today, walang mababanggit na pangalan na sawang sawa na siya marinig.

  
  
  


Well, hindi talaga ata siya favorite ni Lord at nakulangan ata siya sa pagdasal noon, kasi pagkarating niya sa bahay, ang unang bumungad sa kanya, ay si Chanyeol na naglalaro ng Xbox niya. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Anong—”

“Chanyeol, hijo, tara, kakain na,” tuwang-tuwa na sinabi ng Mama niya, na ikinagulat pa ni Baekhyun dahil maagang nandyan ang nanay. Pagkasabi niya ‘nun ay napatingin siya kay Baekhyun at napakunot ang noo. “Oh, bakit ngayon ka lang? Go upstairs and change your clothes. Nakakahiya sa bisita.”

_Wow, okay?_

_Sana all inaaya rin kumain, diba? Kaysa sita agad pagkauwi?_

Dahil magulang niya ang nagsalita, tumango na lang si Baekhyun at nilagpasan sila, hindi na nagsasalita. Ayaw niya na rin gumawa ng gulo at magkaroon pa ng rason na magalit ang magulang niya. Sabihin pa nag-iinarte lang naman siya, at parang ‘yun lang, _parang pag-aya lang ng pagkain,_ nagmamaktol na siya. Minsan na lang magkasalubong sa iisang bahay, puro pag-iinarte pa ni Baekhyun ang bubungad sa kanila? Diba, ang mali ng gagawin niya? Pinigilan na lang ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya and thinks positively.

He’s sure aayain din naman siya nito kumain, lalo na at may _bisita_ pa sila. 

He shakes his head and focuses on the fact na maaga umuwi ang mother niya. Busy kasi siya and minsan ay late na nakakauwi, kaya hindi niya nakakasabay kumain. Madalas, mag-isa si Baekhyun kumakain dahil parehong magulang ay busy. Palaging may lakad kung saan, ni hindi rin minsan informed si Bakehyun kapag aalis sila, siguro iniisip na wala rin naman siyang pakialam at wala ring planong sumama, dahil madalas namang umaayaw si Baekhyun. 

Really, _it’s his fault din naman_.

When Baekhyun was done changing at saglit na nag-punas, bumaba na siya, thinking na hinihintay siya ng Mama niya bago sila kumain. Pero nagulat siya, dahil pagkababa niya at pumunta sa may dining area, andun din pala ang Papa niya. Akala niya lang ang Mama niya ang maaga umuwi. _Ang swerte nga naman at parehong magulang niya ang nandito ngayon, ano? Ngayong andito si Chanyeol?_ Masaya silang nagkukwentuhan habang nandun si Chanyeol at ineenjoy ang isang baso ng ice cream.

_So, dessert na pala…_

Tinignan niya sila at ang masayang kwentuhan nila. Chanyeol was talking about some place that they went to, and his parents were laughing sa mga sinasabi niya. Mukha silang enjoy na enjoy sa usapan, as if walang inaalala or anything. Like they’re just catching up. Mukhang kinakamusta si Chanyeol. _Something na never naexperience ni Baekhyun._

Now that he thinks about it, never na rin siya nakapag-kwento sa magulang niya ever since na they didn’t really listen to him (because they were busy) nung time na plano niya sanang mag-open up tungkol sa isang struggle niya sa school. Manghihingi sana siya ng tulong, but it ended up na nagalit lang ang magulang niya. Tama naman sila, dapat marunong na siya alamin ang mga bagay-bagay nang mag-isa.

Really, it’s his fault din siguro kung bakit hindi na sila ganun masyadong nag-uusap.

Baekhyun was just about to go to his room, and just wait for them to finish, pero, _of all people talaga,_ tinawag siya bigla ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun! Kain!”

Hindi na niya siya sana pakikinggan but he heard his Mom say, “Tara na. Kain. Ang tagal mong bumaba, so we just started without you. Ayaw naman naming paghintayin ang pagkain, pati na rin itong si Chanyeol. Kanina pa raw siya gutom eh. Hindi pala siya nakakain a while ago dahil may kinailangan siyang kausapin.”

_Huh… all this effort dahil gutom si Chanyeol…_

~~_Pero kapag sariling anak…_ ~~

Nevermind.

Baekhyun turns and smiles at them, going to the seat beside Chanyeol, dahil ‘dun siya pinauupo. He gets a plate and gets some food for himself quietly, while listening to them get back to their conversation as if Baekhyun didn’t just interrupt it a while ago.

They were now talking about the business of Chanyeol’s parents. Mukhang plano kasi mag-open ng panibagong branch somewhere sa ibang bansa. May-ari kasi sila ng isang clothing line, ‘yung _Park Co.,_ and sikat talaga sila. Lalo na ngayon na medyo affordable and yet, according to reviews, ay best quality pa rin ang kanilang tela. Baekhyun can’t say that he agrees, dahil hindi rin siya bumibili ‘dun, at wala siyang alam when it comes to those.

“Chanyeol, ano nga ulit ang major mo?” rinig niyang tanong ng papa niya. “You seem to know a lot of your business, ah. I guess, ikaw ang mamamahala, kung sakali?”

“Ah, marketing po…” sagot ni Chanyeol. “I don’t know about that. Medyo mas akma ‘yung major ni ate Yoora, so baka siya ‘yung mag-take over. But I _do_ plan on starting my own business, siguro if medyo may nakuha na akong income in the future. But for now, I’m just… enjoying all of this. Puro events lang and kuha ng experience. I’m actually learning a lot.”

“Oh, that’s good. At least you have some plan already,” sabi ng mama ni Baekhyun. “At least ikaw, _you have one._ Ewan ko ba rito kay Baekhyun, why he decided to take up PolSci. Alam naman niyang hindi ganun ka-stable ‘dun once na piliin niya ang hindi mag-law. He says he’d be going to law school, pero _sabi niya_ before, he’s unsure about it.”

Baekhyun freezed.

_When the hell did he say that?_

Never niyang sinabi ‘yun. Sure, noon, hindi niya inisip na mag-law dahil nakita niya kung gaano kapagod ang mama niya nung bata siya, but nagkaroon siya ng change of heart at some point in his life, kaya niya ginawang first choice ang Political Science. Minsan, oo, iniiyakan niya ang readings niya at ang recitations, kasabay ng kaunting pagpapahiya from professors, but that’s it. _He still has his plans._ Gusto niya pa rin maging lawyer katulad ng mama niya.

“I mentioned before na baka gusto niya na lang maging engineer like his Dad, because I know he’s also good at it, but hindi siya nakinig sa akin,” sabi ng mama niya, shrugging. “I just hope na hindi masayang ang binabayad namin. Mahal din ang tuition fee, ano? Hey, maybe you should let Baekhyun join you sa band niyo, at least may iba siyang ginagawa, kaysa ‘yung araw-araw pahiga-higa lang siya dyan, not doing anything productive.”

Nakayuko lang siyang pinakikinggan ang lahat ng ‘yun, binibilisan na lang din ang pagkain. Narinig niya kung paanong natawa ang mama niya at si Chanyeol, pati ang boses ng papa niya na nagsasabi, “Babes, hayaan mo na si Baekhyun. He’ll figure it out on his own.”

_As if naman there’s something that he has to figure out._

It’s always like this. Parang palagi nila kinukwestyon ang bawat desisyon na ginawa niya sa buhay niya. Parang palaging may mali. At sa bawat pagkakataon na gagawin nila ‘yun, sa tuwing gagawa siya ng paraan para i-angat ang sarili niya, ay makakagawa rin sila ng paraan para lalong lumiit ang tingin niya sa sarili niya.

Lalo na kapag andyan si Chanyeol. 

Oh-so-perfect Chanyeol na perfectly planned out na ang buhay. Ang anak sana nila, kaso si Baekhyun ang binigay sa kanila, the actual example of someone who probably has millions of mistakes by now. Si Baekhyun na madamot, masama ang ugali, masyadong mataas ang tingin sa sarili, walang pakinabang, hindi magaling sa kahit ano, sayang sa oras, the one who he is always less than others.

_Great. Bumalik ang matagal niya nang kinakalaban na mga bagay-bagay sa utak niya._

Gusto niyang umiyak.

“Tapos na ako,” sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo na, dire-diretso na lang sa may lababo at nilagay ang plato niya.

Sa peripheral vision niya, nakita niyang tumayo rin si Chanyeol at hawak niya ang plato niya kaya mabilisan siyang naglakad papalayo para makapunta na sa kwarto niya. He really doesn’t want to interact with Chanyeol right now. Not when he feels like he’s the smallest and at his lowest. Alam naman niyang nandito si Chanyeol with a purpose. Why else come, diba? Baka dahil din siguro i-clarify ang nangyari kanina, to ask if okay ba siya sa sinabi niya kanina and if he’s filling to help, to probaby manipulate him into agreeing if he ever disagrees, or to just… rub how he’s favored by many into his face.

Whatever his reason may be, one thing’s for sure: Ayaw niya siyang makausap ngayong gustong-gusto niya nang magkulong sa kwarto niya. The last thing he wants is for Chanyeol to see him cry.

Pero wala, eh. Nasa usual cliche tayo.

“Baekhyun,” pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya bago pa siya makapasok sa kwarto niya. “About what your parents said—”

Baekhyun sighs. _Ayaw niyang makarinig ng tungkol dito. Lalong lalo na kay Chanyeol._

Nakakapagod.

“What is it that you want, Chanyeol?” tanong ni Baekhyun at pagod na humarap sa kanya. Hindi siya sigurado kung bakit biglang natahimik si Chanyeol, pero Baekhyun just takes this opportunity para makausap siya. “Why are you here?”

Chanyeol blinks and then shakes his head. “Oh, um, akala ko kasi sabay kayo ni—”

“Ni Kyungsoo, right,” sabi ni Baekhyun at bahagyang napayuko at natawa, pagkatapos ay napatingin kay Chanyeol. “Stalker ka niya? You know that’s wrong, right?”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Chanyeol. “No, _no_ , I didn’t stalk him or anything. Nagkataon lang na madalas ko kayong nakikitang sabay kapag dismissal, and I… I just thought… na sabay kayo ngayon…”

“I see,” Baekhyun says, nodding, at halatang walang gana. “Going all the way here… _all this_ … just for Kyungsoo, huh?”

“Well, I wanted to prove that I was serious…” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Kasi nag-walk out ka kanina, and I just thought that, I can also ask for your help if nandito ako… since baka you got the chance to think things through at na-overwhelm ka lang din kanina.”

Baekhyun smirks.

_All this effort just to ask for help?_

You know what’s funny, is that never man lang siya nakarinig ng kahit anong explanation kay Chanyeol noon. Kung bakit naging ganito na lang sila, kung bakit hinayaan na magkaroon ng kung anong galit, at space. Hindi siya kahit kailan nakarinig mula sa kanya ng dahilan niya, kung anong ginawa niya, at dumagdag siya sa mga rason kung bakit nagkaroon pa ng thought sa utak niya, na baka hindi naman naging mabuting kaibigan si Baekhyun, kaya ‘yun nagawa ni Chanyeol. Umabot siya noon sa point na iniisip niyang hindi siya worth it to keep in his small circle.

Not once had he heard him say his reason. Never na siyang pumunta rito para lang mangamusta o kaya just fucking talk to him para i-prove ang kung ano man.

And all it took him to do just that, _to go here sa kanila,_ is to ask for help, huh?

Aaminin niya, _may kirot._

_Siguro talaga hindi lang siya importante sa kahit kanino, kaya ganito._

Gusto niya na talagang magkulong sa kwarto niya.

“Look, I can help you, only by telling Kyungsoo to talk to you,” pagod na sabi ni Baekhyun, in defeat, at halata ang pagkatuwa ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. “But it’s up to Kyungsoo kung hahayaan ka niya. If he agrees, then that requires you to make some effort. But if not, then I’m not gonna do anything to help you para lang mapabuti ang pangalan mo sa kanya.”

Chanyeol was just nodding at him, and Baekhyun just shakes his head, turns around, and then opens his door. “Good night, Chanyeol. I hope everything na ginawa mo, ginagawa mo, o kung ano pa, ay worth it.”

Pagkasara niya ng pinto ay agad siyang dumiretso sa kama niya at dumapa, hinayaan ang sarili na maiyak sa lahat ng naiisip niya, sa narinig niya sa mga magulang niya, at sa kung anong kalungkutan ang nararamdaman niya.

Since high school, wala na siyang ibang ginawa kundi patunayan ang sarili niya, para lang maranasan naman niya ang maipagmalaki ng magulang niya. Gusto niyang maabot ang kung anong standards nila, kasi alam niyang mataas ‘yun. What, with his mother being a lawyer, and his father being a well-known engineer, syempre parang may inaasahan din sa kanya. At gusto niya ‘yun matapatan. Gusto niyang i-prove na he’s worth something. 

Pero it’s like he always has to _beg_ for everything. Sa atensyon, sa mga bagay na gusto, sa kahit kaunting pag-acknowledge lang sa lahat ng paghihirap niya, sa bawat pag-try na magbago every single time na may makita silang mali sa kanya. He always has to prove, has to mind whatever it is they say, and most of the time, sinasabi niya sa sarili niya, na ginagawa niya rin naman ito for himself. Kasi ‘yun yung paraan to be the best. Na ang lahat ng kung anong harsh o pangmamaliit sa kanya ay isang bagay na sanay na siya, and he just uses it as his lesson.

Pero kahit sabihin niyang sanay na siya, hindi ibigsabihin nun, ay hindi na masakit.

Sure, madalas niyang sinasabi sa sarili niya nang pajoke lahat ng kung anong sinasabi rin sa kanya. Kesyo, tamad siya, masama ugali, bastos, matigas ulo, patapon, tanga—sinabi niya rin sa sarili niya ang mga ‘yan, para masanay na siya at hindi na masakit kapag narinig pa ulit.

Pero masakit pa rin, ano? Lalo na kapag galing sa mga taong wala ka nang ibang ginawa kundi subukang i-please? Kahit gusto mong magalit, hindi mo magawa, kasi you love them and you still want to gain their approval, nonetheless. You still try to do your best in everything.

Parang palagi pa ring may kulang. Palagi pa ring may higit. At hirap na hirap na siyang abutin ‘yun, pero he just continues to push himself, to prove them wrong, para lang masabi niya na, _hey, mali ka ng akala sa akin. Look oh, there’s actually some greatness in me._

Pero hindi eh. It’s like… nobody sees that. Kasi, there's always someone who is better.

_There will always be someone greater._

At kahit ilang posts pa sa Facebook ang i-share niya tungkol sa hindi pag-compare sa ibang tao, parang default na lang niyang ginagawa. Kasi ‘yun ang nakasanayan. ‘Yun ang patuloy na bumabagabag sa isip niya. ‘Yun ang araw-araw na nagdidrive sa kanya para gumalaw siya at ipakitang _he’s at least something._ And not just… someone who has too much mistakes.

Araw-araw, parang kalaban niya ang utak niya. Araw-araw, sinusubukan niyang i-angat ang sarili niya.

But there are days na sadyang… pinamumukha lang sa kanya ang lahat ng pagkukulang niya at ang lahat ng flaws sa kanya. At may mga panahon na hahayaan niya lang ang sarili niyang makulong saglit sa kadiliman ng isipan niya.

Tulad ngayon.

Baekhyun cried himself to sleep that night.

_Something that he’s already used to._

  
  
  


“Ba’t di ka pumasok kahapon? Tapos hindi ka pa nagrereply,” tanong ni Kyungsoo, at inabutan siya ulit ng iced coffee tapos ngayon may kasama pang Krispy Kreme glazed doughnut. “Nagpa-quiz kahapon. 10 items lang naman, but you know…”

“Thanks for the coffee and the doughnut,” sabi niya. “Isa lang naman klase natin yesterday, kaya hindi na lang ako pumasok.”

_And also because namumugto ang mata ko._

At ayaw niyang pumasok just to explain that to his friend. 

Oo, alam naman niya kung ano ang mga thoughts niya. Syempre, matagal na silang mag-kaibigan, but then again, syempre, alam naman niyang pagagalitan din siya ni Kyungsoo kasi nga, _nag-promise na siya noon na he’s getting better at handling his thoughts, okay?_

“Ba’t parang matamlay ka?”

“Woke up at the wrong side of the bed,” sabi na lang niya. Kyungsoo stares at him na parang hindi siya naniniwala, so Baekhyun laughs, just to reassure him. “Seryoso. Inaantok lang ako, but I’m good.”

It’s true. He feels slightly okay naman na. Nailabas naman na niya ang nararamdaman niya that time. Para ngang kinailangan niya lang ilabas ‘yung bigat, and now, he can just shake his head at his thoughts at bumalik na lang sa kung anong ginagawa niya. Parang wala lang nangyari.

“Okay, if you say so,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang phone niya. “Now, since hindi ka nagrereply buong araw kahapon, I’m going to show you what you just missed. Maraming likes ‘to kahapon kaya nakita ko sa timeline ko.”

Hinarap ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya sa kanya, and Baekhyun lets go of the straw in between his lips, para tignan nang maayos ang nasa phone. “Is that TikTok? What the fuck!? Nagti-TikTok ka na?”

“Gago, hindi! Tignan mo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinuro ang nasa phone niya. “ _Si Chanyeol ‘yan.”_

“What the fuck!?” gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang phone niya para tignan nang mabuti. _Si Chanyeol nga._ And he was dancing something. Hindi niya actually marinig dahil binaba ni Kyungsoo ang volume, pero feel niya ‘yung _red na gate, red na gate ‘yan e._ “Ano bang plano nito? Maging sikat in everything? _World domination?_ ”

“I know, right?” Kyungsoo says, laughing, then he stops and realizes something. “Baka naman magulat na lang ako may TikTok ka na rin, para lang subukan na kalabanin si Chanyeol in this aspect?”

“God, _no!_ Hindi ako aabot sa point na ‘yan, okay? I mean, everyone can do it and enjoy it, pero ako… baka lalo lang may masabi ang magulang ko. That’s a no.”

“Okay, well, I’m just saying… since madalas mo siyang gustong angatan—which you really shouldn’t do—baka lang maisipan mo ‘yan gawin.”

“Hindi, okay. Not in that aspect,” sabi ni Baekhyun, rolls his eyes, at binalik ang phone ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Kyungsoo was just smiling habang tinitignan ang phone niya, probably still laughing at Chanyeol at sa idea na nag-open siya ng TikTok niya. 

Naalala tuloy bigla ni Baekhyun ang napag-usapan nila ni Chanyeol, despite telling himself na ayaw niyang mabother by it today. Kaso dahil nabanggit ng kaibigan niya…

“Hey, speaking of Chanyeol,” paninimula ni Baekhyun. “Nakausap ko siya nung isang araw.”

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo at seryosong napatingin sa kanya, nakataas ang isang kilay. “Oh? Nag-uusap na kayo ulit?”

“Hindi naman. Nagkataon lang,” palusot niya. “He mentioned something about you, not replying? Totoo ba? Sinusubukan ka niyang kausapin?”

“Ah, yeah,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Pero nasa message request ko lang, kasi I thought na wala namang kwenta at baka kinakausap ako para lang kausapin ka or something? I don’t know. I really didn’t want to see him in my inbox, so I ignored it. If he was going to ask for help just to talk to you, I wasn’t willing to do that knowing how much you despise him. Pati ayaw ko ugali niya at ang ginawa niya sa’yo, so…”

_Oh, so it’s because of me…_

“Hindi ko binanggit sa’yo all about it dahil I don’t really think it’s important? I don’t want to waste my time being curious about it and bothering you tungkol ‘dun.”

“Right, but I think he mentioned na may kailangan ata kayong pag-usapan? Importante ata? I think you should talk to him.”

Pinanliitan siya ng mata ni Kyungsoo. “What about?”

Baekhyun avoids his gaze. “I don’t know. Wala siyang sinabi. Hindi ko na rin ginustong makausap siya. _You know me naman, diba?_ I’d do anything just not to be in the same space as the guy, so just to make him shut up, I just told him I’ll tell you that and then umalis na ako.”

“Huh… weird,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Nanghingi siya ng favor sa’yo? Weirder. At pumayag ka? Weirdest.”

_I know._

Baekhyun shrugs. “Just hear the person out, I guess? Don’t let my thoughts hinder you. Baka importante pala, or baka kailangan ang kung anong opinion mo. Who knows, really?”

_Why am I even helping Chanyeol out, eh siya rin ang dahilan kung bakit siya napuno nung isang araw?_

Baekhyun sighs.

Kyungsoo looks at him intently, and Baekhyun tries to look back at him, but hindi rin siya mapakali. 

Kyungsoo shrugs after. “Eh, okay. I’ll just… reply to him, I guess?” sabi niya at nag-type sa phone niya. “Hey, by the way, maaga ka uuwi mamaya?”

“Hindi. Magla-library ako,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Why?”

“Kain tayo. Libre ko,” sabi niya at nilock ang phone niya. “I’m craving for chicken wings. Hindi naman siguro ganun katagal ‘yung sa Chanyeol na ‘to, so I’ll just text you after.”

“Okay…” 

_That’s if hindi ka papayag sa kung ano mang sasabihin niya. Magaling pa naman mag-convince ‘yung taong ‘yun._

_Everyone likes him._

~~_Baka sa susunod, kapag pumayag si Kyungsoo, ay maging mag-isa na lang siya._ ~~

  
  
  


**From: Kyungsoo**

Where are you

Nakasimangot na nakatingin si Baekhyun sa phone niya, wondering why Kyungsoo was texting him. _Eh diba nga, nag-usap sila ni Chanyeol?_

**To: Kyungsoo**

lib pa rin. why

**From: Kyungsoo**

Baba ka na

Nasa may benches ako

Kakain tayo, diba

**To: Kyungsoo**

ay tuloy ba

akala ko hindi na eh

okay, sige. 5 mins

Nagtataka man ay inayos na ni Baekhyun ang gamit niya at nilagay ang lahat sa tote bag na dala niya. 

_Bakit parang ang bilis naman ng usapan?_

_Did Kyungsoo reject him…?_

Oh, sorry na lang for having the sudden urge to laugh triumphantly at that.

Pagkalabas ng library ay hinanap niya si Kyungsoo sa may mga upuan at nakita niya itong bored na nakaslouch at nakatingin sa phone niya.

“Kyungsoo!” pagtawag ni Baekhyun, kaya agad na napaangat ang ulo ni Kyungsoo at napatingin sa kanya. “Sorry, natagalan.”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nagkibit-balikat. “It’s fine. Let’s go.”

Tahimik silang naglalakad papunta sa kung saan man matripan ni Kyungsoo kumain. Gusto sana itanong ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyari, but for some reason, kinakabahan siyang malaman.

_It’s like he doesn’t have a good feeling about it._

Nang makakuha sila ng pwesto at nakapag-order, uminom muna si Kyungsoo ng iced tea na nasa harap niya, and Baekhyun was just playing with his straw, still nervous about _something._

“You know, I just got the weirdest confession,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, at siguro kung umiinom man si Baekhyun ngayon ay umuubo-ubo na siya, pero hindi, so he just looked at him with wide eyes at hinintay siyang ituloy ang sasabihin niya. “Galing kay Chanyeol? May alam ka ba rito?”

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Paano ko naman malalaman ‘yan. Hindi nga kami nag-uusap? Ayaw ko nga na nasa iisang lugar kami? Kailan pa kami nasa level na pag-share ng secrets?”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows were furrowed and his gaze was intent, as if sinusubukan niyang basahin si Baekhyun, inoobserbahan ang bawat expression niya.

“He said na matagal niya na ako gusto, and that he’s very serious about me. Naghahanap lang siya ng time to confess his feelings, at kung bibigyan ko raw siya ng chance, ay ipo-prove niya raw na he’s someone that I can trust? That he’s not someone who I think he is?”

_Huh. Wow…_

“S-so… what did you say to him?” kinakabahang tanong ni Baekhyun. 

Mukha namang bored si Kyungsoo habang nagkukwento, umiinom pa nga siya ng iced tea bago niya sagutin si Baekhyun. “Sabi ko, ayaw ko.”

Parang naman nakahinga si Baekhyun nang sabihin niya ‘yun.

_Akala niya kasi kailangan niyang i-tolerate si Chanyeol._

_At akala niya kailangan niya na rin sanayin ang sarili niyang maging mag-isa dahil mawawalan na siya ng kasama._

“And believe me, he still tried to convince me to give him a chance, and I was like… _no,_ pa rin,” pag-kwento ni Kyungsoo then tumingin kay Baekhyun. “I told him I like someone else.”

Nabigla naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. “You do?”

“Yeah, I told him I like _you._ ”

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya.

_Tama ba siya ng narinig?_

“And that I’m very serious with what I feel for you, too.”

_Oh, give him a break._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maraming problema si Baekhyun sa sarili niya. In fact, marami talaga siyang problema as a whole. 
> 
> At magaling din siya gumawa pa ng mas maraming problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii focus po ang baeksoo for this chapter!! and i think yung next chapter din!! i pramiz chanbaek ito hahaahaha kakasimula pa lang e kayo naman!! mas magiging magulo pa ito!!
> 
> also nakatupad na ako ng update sched!! can u believe it ulit!! haha anyway not sure when is the next update kung sakali, pero... ayun... this chapter is gonna be messy too, i guess, and i want to say that it gets better pero,,, mkalat den yung utak q hahahah char anyway!!! ayan!! ok

Maraming issues si Baekhyun sa sarili niya.

Una ay, obvious naman, mababa ang tingin niya sa sarili niya.

Pangalawa, lahat ng good things in life ay pakiramdam niya, hindi niya deserve.

Pangatlo, ayaw na ayaw niyang nakakatanggap ng confession dahil pakiramdam niya hindi niya iyon deserve.

 _Lalong lalo na kapag galing sa ka-close niya,_ dahil hindi niya alam kung paano magrerespond. Parang nagsho-short circuit na agad ang utak niya.

Tulad ngayon. 

“Um, so, clarify ko lang, ah…” kinakabahang sabi ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na busy maglagay ng plastic sa kamay. “Sinabi mo lang ba ‘yan para tigilan ka ni Chanyeol? Like, para lang, alam mo ‘yon, masabi mong may gusto kang iba para hindi ka na niya magustuhan, kasi promise, kung ganun, okay lang naman. Basta give me some heads up lang. Hindi naman ako magagalit or any—”

“I didn’t say that just to push him away,” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naglalagay ng ilang pieces ng chicken wings niya kay Baekhyun dahil ‘yun ang nakasanayan. _Hati sila para may magkaibang flavor._ Pagkatapos ay tumingin siya kay Baekhyun. “Sinabi ko ‘yun kasi ‘yun ang totoo.”

_Oh my god talaga. Tanginang ‘yan._

“I’ve liked you since 10th grade,” _Tangina. Ano bang meron nung grade 10? Bakit may kung ano-anong nararamdaman mga tao sa paligid niya?_ “And I haven’t stopped liking you ever since.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siya sasagutin. Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya right now, pero hindi ito dahil sa kilig or excitement or anything positive. Kasi ang totoo niyan, kinakabahan talaga siya ng bongga. Nakatulala na lang siyang nakatingin sa chicken wings niya.

_Hindi niya talaga kaya kapag may umaamin sa kanya. Lalo na if hindi sila on the same page._

Tulad na lang this one time nung first year siya, second sem, nakilala niya si Sehun Oh from Financial Management, Baekhyun’s ex-something. Nakilala niya ito sa isang event na inorganize ng org na sinalihan ni Baekhyun. Si Sehun kasi ‘yung available that time na pinapunta ng SC ng college nila para ‘dun sa event. Magkatabi sila ni Baekhyun, sila rin ‘yung nag-usap para dun sa ice breaker game, and sila ang madalas na magkausap all throughout the event, actually. Madaldal kasi si Sehun, and Baekhyun just liked his company. Akala niya nga nun, hindi na sila mag-uusap ulit after.

Pero nagulat siya dahil nahanap siya nito sa Facebook. 

Nag-usap sila after that. Now, Baekhyun genuinely liked Sehun and his company. Araw-araw ‘yang may good morning, kahit ang pasok ay hapon. Madalas siya niyang sinasalubong sa may pav kahit sandali lang dahil pang-hapon ang schedule niya. Minsan na siya niyang sinamahan sa library para lang samahan siya at para na rin magpaka-productive. May nakukuha pa ‘yang libre si Baekhyun every time na ganun. Marami silang pinag-uusapan at naging close talaga sila.

Now, alalahanin nga natin kung anong tingin ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya.

For him, isa siyang taong maraming pagkakamali at marami pang kailangan iimprove sa sarili niya. Isa siyang taong hindi pa deserve ang mga bagay-bagay hanggat may ganito siyang pag-iisip. He believes he has some fucked up way of thinking at palagi siyang pinangungunahan ng utak niya.

Kaya kahit gusto niya si Sehun that time, kahit alam niyang meron din kung anong feelings si Sehun sa kanya (kasi sinabi sa kanya ni Sehun ‘yun this one time sa may rosarium, and promise, kinilig naman siya at inisip niyang bigyan siya ng chance kasi bakit hindi diba, he likes him too), pinangunahan siya ng utak niya at tinulak siya nito papalayo the moment na parang masyado nang lumalalim ang nararamdaman ni Sehun sa kanya (to the point na talagang willing siyang ibigay kay Baekhyun ang kung ano mang ituro niyang gusto niya. Jusko, magparinig lang ‘yan sa twitter na gusto niya ng glazed doughnut ay magkakaroon na rin siya the next day. Plus, sinabi niya ang mahiwagang L word. Cue: panic).

 _Oo, takot nga si Baekhyun. Hindi niya nga deserve ang ganyan!_

Hindi niya alam kung paano mag-act kapag ganyan. Sehun has good intentions, has been a good person to Baekhyun, at nagawa niya naman siyang pakiligin at some point. _Pero pinangunahan nga siya ng utak niya._ Iniisip niyang hindi niya ‘yun deserve at masyadong nakakatakot na ganun na agad ang relasyon nila, ni wala pa ngang relasyon as in _label_ to begin with. Tapos idagdag mo pang parang ang dami laging nakatingin sa kanya sa tuwing kasama niya si Sehun (Oo, siya ang living example ng isang taong may imaginary audience), and it’s like they’re saying na _hindi niya siya deserve,_ and that he’s too good for him, at darating din ang time na magsasawa sa kanya si Sehun at lalayo _just like everyone else._

Kaya ayun, bakasyon nung nawala rin ‘yung sa kanila ni Sehun. He let it go just like that. No matter how good it was.

Ngayon, naka-move on naman na si Baekhyun. Hindi naman super intense ng nafeel niya for Sehun. Syempre, nakakaguilty din naman, pero all is well. Okay na. Siya ang pumili ‘nun at kailangan niya na lang panindigan.

Pero hindi ibigsabihin nun naresolve na rin ang issues niya.

Uulitin niya lang, hindi niya talaga kaya kapag may umaamin sa kanya. Kinakabahan siya. Hindi niya alam kung paano mag-aact in front of them. Hindi niya alam kung anong dapat niyang sabihin.

_Lalong lalo na kapag close pa sa kanya._

Hindi niya alam kung paano niya sasabihin ang gusto niya kasi natatakot siyang makasakit ng ibang tao because of it.

_Lalo na kapag best friend niya pa._

Hindi niya gusto si Kyungsoo in _that_ way.

Don’t get him wrong ah. Kyungsoo’s a good guy. A good catch. Alam niyang he’ll be the type of person na maaasahan mo talaga. He’s his best friend, for god’s sake! Siya ang nandyan lagi para sa kanya. Nakita niya na siya at his worst, nagbebreakdown, napapagod, and all that. Alam niya mga problema niya and kung paano niya ito hinaharap. Kasama niya siyang grumaduate ng highschool at senior high. Plano niya rin, kahit hanggang college, friends pa rin sila at sabay na makakagraduate. Kung tutuusin, siya na siguro ang matuturing niyang constant sa buhay niya. 

_At ayaw niyang mawala ‘yun dahil lang sa masasaktan niya siya._

_Hindi niya kayang saktan ang best friend niya._ Not in an abrupt way. Hindi ‘yung diretso lang na rejection. _Hindi niya kaya._ He can’t fathom the thought na masasaktan ang best friend niya dahil lang sa kanya.

Kaya ito siya ngayon, nakatitig lang sa manok at umaasang sila na lang ang magsasalita para sa kanya.

“Kumain ka na, Baekhyun. Baka lumipad pa ‘yang manok,” sabi ni Kyungsoo na busy lang kumain, na parang normal lang ang lahat, at parang hindi siya nagsabi ng kung anong nakapagpabago ng buhay ni Baekhyun. “Kung ayaw mo, ako kakain nyan.”

“Kyungsoo, I—”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Hindi ako umamin para mapressure ka na magustuhan ako pabalik, Baekhyun,” sabi niya and looks at him intently. Baekhyun holds his breath. “I only said that para aware ka sa kung anong nararamdaman ko. Hindi ko sinabing kailangan mo akong maging boyfriend _agad._ I know how you feel about confessions and this whole thing is probably already scaring you, at iniisip mo na siguro na mawawala ako at magbabago ang lahat, pero pipigilan na kita. _Hindi,_ okay? Walang magbabago. Ako pa rin ‘to. I’d still give you coffee everyday or whatever treats it is that you want. Ako pa rin ‘yung makakausap mo every time may problema ka, at ako pa rin ‘yung go pa rin sa kung anong rare na pag-aaya mo.”

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo habang sinasabi niya ‘yun, sinusubukang i-comprehend ang lahat ng sinabi niya.

“Ang pinagkaiba lang ay alam mong may gusto ako sa’yo, and this is also me hoping that I have some chance and trying to earn that, no matter how small that is. Hindi madaling magkimkim ng nararamdaman and I swear, ang tagal ko na itong tinatago, and I thought, ano pa bang hinihintay ko? Hanggang kailan ko matatago ‘to? So, I decided to just say it. And hope for the best in the future. _Future_ , Baekhyun. Hindi ngayon. So don’t be so scared.”

_Gusto niya talagang mag-vanish right now._

“So, kumain ka na dyan bago ko pa kunin ‘yan at ako na ang kakain.”

_Kyungsoo…_

“O-okay…”

  
  
  


**From: Kyungsoo**

Baekhyun

Magla-library ka ba ngayon?

**To: Kyungsoo**

hindi hehe

tinamad akooo

whyyy

**From: Kyungsoo**

Wala lang. Akala ko magla-library ka ngayon eh.

Samahan sana kita.

Pero okay. Mag-netflix na lang ako.

Tuloy ko ‘yung ni-recommend mo.

**To: Kyungsoo**

okay yehey enjoyyyy

  
  


Baekhyun groans at binaliktad ang phone niya pagkatapos niya mag-reply.

 _Nasa library siya today._ May ginagawa siyang paper at maraming tabs ngayon ang naka-open sa laptop niya, at marami rin ang librong nakalagay sa may tabi ng laptop niya. Plano niya talagang gawin ang paper niya nang maaga para hindi siya matambakan. 

Kaso sobrang distracted niya.

Normally talaga, kasama niya si Kyungsoo. Sabay silang gumagawa ng reqs madalas. Siya rin naman yung trip na pumunta ng library at siya rin nagdadala ng food na pwede nilang itago kapag nandun.

Pero after what happened yesterday…

Naiilang talaga siya.

Kaya ito siya ngayon, mag-isa sa library, pretending to act normal, pero ang totoo sobrang nagiguilty na talaga siya. 

Kung kailan lang, nagbago ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo dahil sa thought na matagal na pala siyang kinakausap ni Chanyeol, ngayon, talagang nagbago ito for an entirely different reason.

_Fuck._

Gusto na lang niyang i-umpog ulo niya dito sa table.

Nabigla siya dahil nag-vibrate na naman ang phone niya. Kinakabahan pa siya, kasi baka mamaya si Kyungsoo ulit ito, at nabisto siya at nakita siya sa library ngayon. Pero _hindi,_ shinake niya ang thought na ‘yon, dahil kahit madalas silang tambay sa SocSci, sa may Serials siya ngayon pumwesto kahit pahirapan ang pagkuha ng pwestong malapit sa saksakan.

Tinignan niya ang phone niya, may matching pagpigil hininga pa ‘yan, na nailabas niya rin nang makitang hindi ito message galing kay Kyungsoo.

Pero from an unknown number.

**From: +63 9** *** ******

Hi, Baekhyun! Kumusta? I haven’t see you in a while.

I asked for your number sa mama mo.

This is Chanyeol’s mother, by the way. :-)

Nabanggit kasi ni Chanyeol na kailan lang ay nag-usap kayo.

Tamang-tama, may dinner kami mamaya ng parents mo.

Sama ka! Tagal na natin hindi nakakapag-usap. :-)

I hope to see you! Miss kitang kausap. Matagal na rin ang huling beses, ha?

Baekhyun lets out another groan. Gusto niya na talaga i-umpog ang ulo niya sa table na ‘to, but that would look really weird kaya ‘di na lang din niya ginawa. Pero _fuck,_ the last thing he wants is to be with people na lalo lang dadagdag sa utak niya.

Chanyeol’s mother is actually nice. Siya ang madalas niyang napagkukwentuhan noon. Madalas din ‘yang may binibigay sa kanya noon, but that stopped na when hindi na sila masyadong nag-uusap ni Chanyeol, which is actually understandable naman. Hindi na siya bumibisita eh.

Pero ayaw niya talaga pumunta, lalo na kung andun si Chanyeol tapos ang parents ni Baekhyun? 

Ang dami na niyang iniisip, no, thank you na lang.

He decides na wag na lang mag-reply at humarap na lang sa laptop niya.

He types a few words, but he trails off, pero sobrang distracted talaga niya. _Ang sarap umiyak._ Pero hindi niya ginawa ‘yun, at sinara na lang nya ang laptop niya, kinuha ang tumbler, at plinanong bumaba para na lang bumili ng fishball, tutal malapit na rin naman ang lunch. Baka sakaling sa ganito ay madistract siya at bumalik ang energy niya to do his requirements. Hindi rin naman siya nag-breakfast, kaya baka naman kaya siya hindi makagawa ay dahil na rin sa gutom.

_Sana lang ay hindi niya makasalubong si Kyungsoo. Or si Chanyeol._

_Or anyone, na kakilala niya, ‘wag sana niyang makasalubong._

Kaso kulang talaga siya sa prayers. Lalagay niya na sa to-do-list niya ‘yun, dahil parang hindi talaga malakas ang kapit niya. Kasi saktong pagkalabas ni Baekhyun sa main library at lumiko, nakita niya si Jongdae, ang dati niyang kaklase sa NSTP at current kaklase ni Kyungsoo sa elective, kumakain ng kariman at nakatingin sa kanyang phone. 

Bibilisan na lang sana niya ang paglalakad niya, pero _punyeta, gusto niya na mag-set ng conference sa gumagawa ng fate niya,_ tinawag siya ni Jongdae at talagang tinap pa ang pwesto sa tabi niya. “Hoy, namiss kita! Wala na ako kareklamo! Dito ka nga. Stomo kariman?”

“Hindi na. Bibili rin naman ako dapat ng food,” sagot ni Baekhyun at reluctantly na umupo sa tabi niya. “Na-miss din kita, ah. Gawa mo dito?”

“May kinuha ako sa org room. Tsaka kailangan ko bumili materials,” pag-explain ni Jongdae at nagpakita ng sobre na probably laman ay. “Ikaw? Why are you here? Diba, wala rin kayo klase kapag Friday? Meeting din for org?”

“Hindi. Nag-library ako. Gumagawa ako ng paper. Nag-break lang ako para kumain.”

_At para na rin tanggalin sa utak niya ang kung anong mga nagpapagulo dun._

“Sipag naman,” sabi niya. Magpapaalam na sana si Baekhyun dahil smol talk lang naman ang nangyayari, nang dagdagan pa ni Jongdae ang sinasabi niya. “Ba’t hindi mo yata kasama jowa mo?”

Nanlalaki ang mata ni Baekhyun nung sinabi ‘yun ni Jongdae. “Huh? Jowa?”

Taas kilay namang tumingin si Jongdae sa kanya. “Si Kyungsoo, duh? Lagi mo ‘yun kasama eh.”

 _Jusko talaga._ Kulang na lang paluuin ni Baekhyun bunganga ni Jongdae, kasi nag-panic talaga siya agad sa idea na ‘yun. “Hindi ko siya jowa!” defensive niyang pagkasabi.

Natatawa namang nakatingin si Jongdae sa kanya. “I know! Chill. Binibiro lang kita. Grabe! Kung mamutla ka naman, parang naman umamin sa’yo ‘yung tao tapos nag-panic ka or something, at ngayon nago-overthink ka na dyan!” 

_Sapul._

Alam naman niyang nagbibiro lang si Jongdae sa sinabi niya, pero talagang natahimik siya ‘dun.

“Oh my god,” nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Jongdae pagkasabi niya ‘nun, napansin ang sudden silence ni Baekhyun. “Unless…?”

_Mag-disagree ka, Baekhyun. Act normal. Hindi niya kailangan malaman. Hindi naman kayo ganun ka-close. Ano ba ‘yon!_

“Oh my god! Umamin na siya sa’yo!?” agad na pag-assume ni Jongdae, talagang sumisigaw pa, at gusto na talaga paluuin ni Baekhyun ang bunganga niya kasi ang daming tumitingin sa kanila dahil ang dami rin dumadaan. “Finally!”

_What._

_Finally?_

“Finally? Bakit finally? Matagal na ba ‘to? Alam mo ‘to!?” gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun.

_Siya na lang ba hindi nakakaalam!? So sinasabi ba ni Kyungsoo sa iba!?_

“Napansin ko lang na gusto ka niya. Hindi niya sinabi sa akin. Sobrang secretive ng tao na ‘yun, pero hindi niya rin pansin na halata na rin siya,” explain ni Jongdae. “Hindi ko alam kung manhid ka ba or what eh.”

“What the fuck? Paanong halata?”

“Kaklase ko siya sa elective, diba? And, like, katabi ko siya since nagkakilala rin naman kami dahil close kayo at napag-uusapan ka namin. Madalas ka nyan nakukwento kapag wala kaming cinocompute na kung ano sa klase. Baekhyun, kapag elective at wala kaming ginagawa or nagets niya na ‘yung topic— _sana all, by the way_ —madalas ‘yan nakatingin sa phone niya, only because magka-text kayo at ineentertain ka niya kapag alam niyang inip ka na. Muntikan na ‘yang mag-cutting dahil lang nalaman niyang wala kang prof at gusto mo kumain somewhere. Buti napigilan ko pa _at napigilan mo._ Pota.”

“So? Does that mean anything? Bakit, ikaw ba hindi ka magtetext sa kaibigan mo kapag ganon? Hindi ka ba nademonyo? That’s what friends do.”

“Baekhyun, really?” amused na pagkasabi ni Jongdae. Baekhyun doesn’t like where this is going. “Balik tayo ng first year. Fieldwork natin. Hindi natin siya kaklase, diba? So, syempre, iba ang sched ng fieldwork. Pero nandun siya nung bago tayo umalis para lang ipaabot sa akin ang Ministop chicken na ‘yun at crispy chicken sandwich from McDo, para lang ipaabot sa’yo kasi sure daw siyang hindi ka pa nagbe-breakfast. _Dinaig niya ang Sehun mo ‘nun na kinukwento mo sa akin, na nag-good morning sa’yo._ Kaloka. Kilalang-kilala ka nung taong ‘yun. Alam na alam kung anong kailangan mo, and talagang gagawin niya lahat para lang sa’yo. Take note na lang na napansin ko ito sa short time na nakakasama ko siya ah.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. He remembers that. He remembers thanking Kyungsoo for it. Hindi naman na bago sa kanya ang ganung gestures ng kaibigan niya. Kasi alam niyang ganun talaga si Kyungsoo, may dala siyang food for him, kahit nung mga panahong fieldtrip nila at sila ang magkatabi.

 _Seryoso._ Nasanay siyang ganun talaga as a friend si Kyungsoo, kaya hindi niya binibigyan ng kahit anong meaning.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “That’s just how he is. He’s my best friend.”

“Baekhyun, may best friend ako, at gusto ko lang sabihin na handa na akong makipag-away sa taong ‘yun anytime. Now, I know na iba-iba naman tayo as friends, pero that guy will literally drop everything para lang samahan ka sa kung anong trip mo. The only time na hindi ka nyan masasamahan ay kapag uuwi siya sa kanila, which is, I am aware of, _minsan lang._ Anyway, isipin mo, maaga kami dinidismiss, mag-aabang sa labas ng room niyo? Para sabay kayo pumunta ng room? Wow, kailangan pa ba ‘yon, as if hindi kayo mag-kaklase, diba? Tapos iba ang oras ng sched ng klase ng NSTP kapag Sunday, pero willing maghintay para sabay kayo kumain ng lunch or meryenda at mag-Sunday mass? Hello? Hindi pa ba halata?”

Napaisip na naman tuloy si Baekhyun. _Did he lead him on? Kasalanan niya ba ‘to? May ginawa ba siya para magkaroon ng kung anong feelings sa kanya ang best friend niya?_

Isang malakas at malutong na tangina na lang.

“Anyway, those are the _little_ things. Ano bang alam ko, diba? ‘Yan lang ang nakita ko sa kaunting oras na nakakasama ko kayo, but it also says a lot,” sabi niya, uminom muna ng tubig, at iniwan saglit si Baekhyun, na sobrang lalim na ng iniisip, para mag-tapon ng basura niya, not aware of how much all of the information that he said _bothered_ Baekhyun. “So, ano naman ang status? Tama ako, ‘no? Nagpapanic ka na?”

Tumingin lang si Baekhyun kay Jongdae at napabuntong-hininga. Jongdae pats him and gives him a small smile. “Expected. You’re probably overwhelmed, too, dahil sa sinabi ko.”

“Very much,” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya, shaking his head. “Ni hindi ko ‘yun masyado binigyang pansin dahil best friend ko siya and ganun naman na talaga siya noon pa.”

_Pakiramdam niya tuloy may nagawa siya kaya umabot sa ganito._

_Ngayon, iniisip niya na talaga kung paanong hindi niya paaasahin ang kaibigan niya at iwasan na masaktan ito._

_Hindi niya deserve lahat ng ginagawa ni Kyungsoo for him._

“Understandable. But give it a thought at ‘wag ka masyadong magpadalos-dalos,” sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya. “Pero curious ako ha. Ano kaya nag-push dyan sa bff mo para umamin? Parang ayaw na ayaw noon, pinapatigil pa nga ako kapag inaasar ko siya, tapos biglang ganyan.”

 _Oo nga naman. Ano nga ba?_ Ni hindi niya ‘yun natanong dahil sa pagkabigla.

“Grabe. Kung sino man ang huling nakausap ni Kyungsoo na nagparealize sa kanya na kailangan niya na gumalaw, talaga naman…”

_Huling nakausap._

Baekhyun gasped. _Chanyeol Park._

“Okay ka lang? Ang OA nung gasp, ah?” natatawang comment ni Jongdae, may kasabay pang paggaya. 

Hindi siya pinansin ni Baekhyun at napatingin sa phone niya na saktong nag-vibrate, at nag-text ulit ang kaninang unknown number.

**From: +63 9** *** ******

Baekhyun? Okay lang ba?

_Ano nga naman ba ang sinabi ni Chanyeol Park…_

Tangina talaga nyang lalaki na ‘yan. Ano na naman bang ginawa!

_There’s only one way to find out._

**To: +63 9** *** ******

Okay lang po, tita. See you po. :-)

“Una na ako, Jongdae,” sabi ni Baekhyun at ibinulsa ang phone.

Kahit mahirap sa kaloob-looban niya, nakaisip siya ng plano. _Which, unfortunately, involves Chanyeol._

“Huh? Uy, teka— _huy!_ ”

Hindi na siya pinansin ni Baekhyun at agad na bumalik sa library para kunin ang gamit niya.

Hindi nya tuloy alam na sinabihan ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo na kasama niya si Baekhyun para lang asarin siya…

  
  
  


Ang hilig talaga gumawa ni Baekhyun ng mga problema.

Tulad na lang ngayon. Nandito siya ngayon sa bahay ng mga Park. Kumpleto ang lahat. Nandito ang magulang ni Baekhyun. Nandito ang magulang ni Chanyeol, ang ate niya, at si Chanyeol mismo na masama ang tingin sa kanya habang katapat sa pwesto. Napataas tuloy ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun dahil ‘yun ang nakasanayan niyang reaksyon pagdating sa kanya. 

“So, Baekhyun, how are you?” tanong ng mama ni Chanyeol kaya agad siyang napatingin sa kanya at napangiti. “Pareho kayo ni Chanyeol sa UST nag-aaral, right? Kumusta?”

“Okay naman po. I’m having fun,” sagot niya at ngumiti. _Hindi siya actually sure sa sagot niya, pero let’s not get there._ Kita niyang umirap si Chanyeol pero hindi na lang niya pinansin. 

“That’s good. Same kayo ng building ni Chanyeol, diba? I guess, madalas din kayong magkita?”

_Jusko. Baka araw-araw mainit ulo niya kung ganon._

“Hindi kami madalas magkita, Ma. Busy ako sa SC and other events,” sagot ni Chanyeol para sa kanya, at meron pang binulong, pero wala sa kanila ang nakarinig. But Baekhyun knows it’s not something good, with the way ba naman na panay ang irap niya sa kanya. But what he hears though, “Busy din naman si Baekhyun _kunin ang atensyon ng lahat._ ”

Talagang taas kilay ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sa narinig niya. _What the fuck lang? Saan naman nanggaling ‘yun?_

_Ano na naman bang ginawa niya?_

Tumawa naman ang mama ni Chanyeol, halatang hindi napansin ang kung anong underlying meaning nung statement niya. “Well, I’m sure Baekhyun can get anyone’s attention nang walang kahirap-hirap. Poging bata nyan. Hindi na ako magugulat if marami na rin ang na-in love sa kanya.”

Chanyeol scoffs and natahimik na lang si Baekhyun.

“Sigurado akong wala pa naman. Walang ibang ginagawa ‘yan si Baekhyun sa bahay kundi humiga at walang gawin. Walang kahit sinong pinapakilala!” natatawang sabi ng mama niya, and Baekhyun just plays with his food, sighing. _Ito na naman._ “Ang mga anak mo siguro, marami na ang napakilala rito?”

Chanyeol’s father chuckled. “Nako, hindi. Si Yoora lang ang may pinakilala rito. ‘Yung boyfriend niya since first year.”

“Really? Matagal na rin, ha? From UP din ba, Yoora?” tanong ng Papa ni Baekhyun.

“Opo,” nahihiyang sagot ni Yoora. “From arki…”

“How about you, Chanyeol? Talaga bang wala? Pwede mong sabihin sa akin. Secret lang natin sa mama mo,” biro ng papa ni Baekhyun, to which his mom agrees on.

“Wala po talaga,” nakangiting sagot ni Chanyeol tapos tumingin muna kay Baekhyun (na hindi talaga nagustuhan ni Baekhyun dahil halatang may kung ano itong plano. Tangina parang bata), bago tumingin ulit sa mama ni Chanyeol. “Si Baekhyun po, sure ba kayo, wala?”

“Nako, wala. I don’t even think he has that much friends,” sagot sa kanya, and Baekhyun’s not gonna lie, pero masakit ‘yun ha. Parang sinabi niyang wala siyang kaibigan. “Si Kyungsoo lang ang kilala kong kaibigan nyan then I don’t know na how he even manages college without some group to belong into.”

Parang naman nagbigay ng daan ang nanay ni Baekhyun para sa plano ni Chanyeol. “Ay, si Kyungsoo po? Hindi po ba—”

_Putangina._

“Oh, _fuck! Shet!_ Ay! Sorry po sa language ko, pero _oh my god,_ ” uncomfortable na sabi ni Baekhyun, kunwari pang tumatawa habang pinupunasan ang damit niyang tinapunan niya ng coke sa paraang pagtama sa baso niya hanggang sa nahulog ito sa kanya. “Sorry. Hindi ko po kasi napansin.”

“No, it’s okay. Put the glass on the table. Chanyeol, nak, give Baekhyun some towel and lend him your clothes,” sabi ng mama ni Chanyeol na halatang nabigla rin at nag-aalala.

Kita niya kung paanong masama ang tingin ng nanay niya sa kanya, probably dahil sa inasal niya sa harap nila. Baka iniisip na nito na napahiya siya, and _shet,_ si Baekhyun din, nahihiya sa ginawa niya, kasi _fuck_ hindi talaga siya for acting. Sobrang halata nung pinaggagawa niya, but whatever. Na-distract sila at probably ay nagulat din sa pagmumura niya, but he’ll deal with his parent’s disappointment later.

Ginawa niya lang ang kailangan.

Padabog na tumayo si Chanyeol at umalis sa may table para pumunta sa kwarto niya. Sinenyasan siya ng papa ni Chanyeol na sumunod sa kanya, kaya nag-bow siya sa kanila, at sumunod kay Chanyeol.

Sinara niya ang pinto bago ibinato ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang damit na ipapahiram niya pati ang towel. Mabuti na lang ay agad itong nasalo ni Baekhyun.

“Feeling mo ba nasa palabas ka? Ang halata ng ginawa mo para lang ma-distract sila. Galingan mo next time ang pag-acting. What? Ayaw mo bang malaman ng parents mo?” iritang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, ibang iba sa kung paano siya mag-act nung nanghihingi siya ng favor. “Why even go here, anyway? ‘Di ka naman na pumupunta noon pa, dapat pinanindigan mo na. _O baka naman gustong gusto mo lang nakukuha ng atensyon ng lahat at pinamumukha sa lahat na nakukuha mo ‘yon?_ ”

Nabadtrip naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, kasi _puta,_ ano bang pinagsasasabi nito? Saan naman nanggaling ‘yan? Kanina pa eh!

“Ano bang kaartehan ‘yan? Bata ka ba?” iritang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Kung maka-inarte, wala nga akong ginagawa! Kung ano-ano pa pinagsasasabi mo ‘dun! May pinararating ka ba, ha? What? Are you this bitter dahil lang hindi kita tinulungan kay Kyungsoo—”

“Ayan! Si Kyungsoo! Thanks for opening the topic!” inis na sambit ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to step back dahil naglakad papalapit sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Look, if kayo pala ni Kyungsoo, pwede mo naman sabihin ‘yun. Hindi ‘yung mapapahiya pa ako sa harap niya dahil nagcoconfess ako tapos may iba pala siyang gusto. Tapos ikaw, ngayon, nandito ka? What? Did you want to rub it on my face na ikaw ang gusto niya? _Na nakukuha mo ang atensyon ng lahat ng taong important sa akin?_ Ano, ganun ba?”

 _What!?_ Saan naman nanggaling ‘yun?

“Ano bang sinasabi mo!? Hindi kami ni Kyungsoo! Ano bang sinabi niya sa’yo!?” _Wait. Si Chanyeol din ang huling kausap niya, kaya niya naisipan na umamin._ “Actually… what did you say to him?”

“What? Umamin lang ako. Sinabi ko na ayaw ko lang palagpasin ‘yung chance now na college na tayo. Then bigla niya lang din sinabing may gusto siyang iba,” sabi niya and then he smirks. “Kung hindi kayo, _buti naman._ You _don’t_ deserve him.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya.

Tama siya. Hindi naman niya deserve ang kung anong nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo for him. 

Not when he’s like this. _So unsure and so scared of everything._

“Right. I know that. I don’t deserve him,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Look, the main reason kung bakit ako sumama dito ngayon kahit hindi na dapat talaga, ay dahil gusto kita makausap.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him.

“About kay Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Tama ka. I don’t deserve him. I don’t deserve what he feels for me,” sabi ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol was just looking at him, obviously confused. “Umamin siya sa akin.”

“Did you go here para mag-yabang? Is that it? Great.”

Baekhyun sighs. _Ayaw niya talagang kay Chanyeol siya lalapit, but…_

_Nakaisip si Baekhyun ng paraan para hindi niya masaktan ang kaibigan niya because of him._

Enter: Bad decisions.

“I don’t like him in that way, Chanyeol,” sabi ni Baekhyun, and Chanyeol’s eyebrows were now furrowed. “And I don’t want him to get hurt because of me.”

“Okay? Share mo lang ba?” sarcastic na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Like, okay, we get it. Gusto ka niya. It must be _so_ hard to live your life so likeable and to have everyone’s attention without you trying.”

_Hah._

_His life is far from that._

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong sinasabi niya.

“You don’t know anything,” mahinang sinabi ni Baekhyun, and mukhang gusto pang dagdagan ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya, kaya pinangunahan na siya ni Baekhyun bago pa mag-open ang lahat ng issues niya sa buhay. “Look, hindi ako pumunta dito para ipagyabang ang lahat sa’yo. Kung tutuusin, _wala naman ako ipagyayabang._ Andito ako to know what happened, to find a way to get out of this situation, and to help… _you_ …”

“Help me?” takang-takang tanong ni Chanyeol. “Help me with what!?”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “This is going to sound bad… and I don’t even know why it’s you that I’m talking to, but… I’m willing to help you be close to Kyungsoo.”

“What!?” sigaw ni Chanyeol. “Why the fuck—”

“I’m saying… I’ll help you be close to him and avoid him getting hurt because of me.”

“Gago ka ba!?” inis na pagkasabi ni Chanyeol. “If you don’t like him, _sabihin mo._ Like a normal person would do, _katulad nung ginawa niya sa akin,_ hindi ‘yung ganitong gusto mong takasan ‘yung possibility na masasaktan siya. _Someone will get hurt kahit anong mangyari._ Talk to him, hindi ‘yung ganito na parang pinaglalaruan mo ‘yung nararamdaman nung tao!”

“Well, nag-usap na kami…” 

_Kind of. Not exactly like sasabihin niya kung anong thoughts niya… pero pinangungunahan nga siya ng takot niya…_

“Then why the hell—”

Baekhyun sighs. Feel niya ang desperado niya na at pakiramdam niya he’s just doing things not in the right state. _Pero ayaw niya lang talaga masaktan ang kaibigan niya dahil sa kanya._

“Look, ayaw ko lang talaga siya masaktan, and I also don’t want to lose him because of all of this. I want him to be happy and I really, really, can’t bare to think that he’ll get hurt because of me. He’s my best friend. Plus, hindi ba magbebenefit din naman sa’yo ‘to. At least you can try if ever, diba? It’s a win-win situation.”

_Bakit ba kasi hindi niya na lang masabi sa kanya? Bakit ba siya takot na takot? Bakit siya takot na takot na lumayo sa kanya for a while, kung sakali?_

_Bakit ba palagi na lang siya pinangungunahan ng utak niya?_

Chanyeol was just looking at him, expression unreadable. Habang si Baekhyun naman, awkward lang na nakatayo ‘dun, hawak ang towel at damit na pinahiram sa kanya, currently questioning his life decisions.

_Kailangan ‘to kung ayaw niyang masaktan ang kaibigan niya._

And alam niyang Chanyeol can be a good guy for him, _kahit gaano pa kaayaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya._

At least Chanyeol’s someone who deserves it—someone who deserves to be loved.

“So, what do you say?” Baekhyun asks, still hopeful.

Chanyeol looks at him, as if sinusubukan niya siyang basahin, then shakes his head as if ciuldn’t believe what he just heard, and opens his door, pero bago siya lumabas, sinabi niya, “Magpalit ka na ng damit. They’re probably wondering bakit ang tagal natin.”

So it’s a _no,_ then.

Oh, well. 

_Ang tanga naman nung ginawa niya._

Baekhyun closes the door, sumandal ‘dun, at napapikit.

_Baekhyun Byun, ano bang ginagawa mo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang gulo 'no??? hindi rin ako sure kung ready ako for this HAHAHAH char lang!! comments are very much appreciated!! ayun lang!! bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakit hindi na lang muna natin kilalanin si Baekhyun in another perspective? Sa taong pinaka-nakakakilala sa kanya?
> 
> Kay Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mygudnez inabot ako ng isang buwan for a short update im sorry!!!! marami lang ang nangyari in life!!! pero focus ulit nitong chapter na ito ay baeksoo pero pramis malapit na ang chanbaek dito (ou main pair sila baka nalinlang na kayo dyan char) hhahahahhaa 
> 
> this is magulo and makalat and wala masyadong convo basta perspective ni kyungsoo ok bye i think i created more plotholes na hahahah

Ba’t hindi na lang muna natin kilalanin si Baekhyun sa mata ng iba?

Baekhyun’s not that bad as a person. After all, ang pinakamagaling magpababa sa isang tao ay ang kanyang sarili, _and that’s exactly what Baekhyun’s been doing._

So why not get to know him in another person’s eyes? Sa isang perspective ng taong matagal nang nakakakilala sa kanya.

Kay Kyungsoo.

Pero bago kay Baekhyun, sino nga ba si Kyungsoo Do bago dumating ang isang Baekhyun Byun sa buhay niya?

Like any other character out there, he also has his own sad story.

Kyungsoo was a bubbly kid. He normally plays at school, surrounds himself with a lot of people, and like any other kid out there, panay lang din ang reklamo nyan sa school noon, kesyo tinatamad siya, at gusto na lang niyang i-try ang bagong computer na sinet up ng papa niya. He was the typical child who had a good childhood.

But it all changed nung pagkatapak niya ng seventh grade. ‘Dun nagsimula na magkaloko-loko sa pamilya nila. Apparently, ang dad niya ay may ibang babaeng kinikita. They kept on fighting at kahit subukan pa nilang hindi gawin sa harap ni Kyungsoo ‘yun, ramdam niya. Sa tuwing nag-aaral siya hanggang gabi, naririnig niya silang nag-aaway. He knew that his mother was asking for an annulment, at naghahanap na ng rason ang mama niya for it to be considered.

Ever since then, naging affected na rin ang pamumuhay ni Kyungsoo. Less interaction with others para hindi sila madamay sa kung ano mang tumatakbo sa utak niya. Ayaw naman niyang mabuntong sa iba ang kung anong mga problema niya. He doesn’t want to be a burden.

But then came Baekhyun.

Sa panahong halos wala na rin siyang masyadong kinakausap unless for groupwork, nandun si Baekhyun na kusa lang tumabi sa kanya at nakipag-usap dahil ayon sa kanya, palagi na lang niya siyang nakikitang mag-isa, and apparently, such thing ay hindi niya hinahayaang mangyari.

“Op! Bawal ako itaboy! Sabay tayo bumili ng pagkain tapos tabi tayo, ha?” sabi ng isang nakangiting 8th grade Baekhyun. “Bacon ata ngayon ang pagkain! Bacsilog!”

Kyungsoo just found himself genuinely smiling after that.

Baekhyun was a good company. He was a breath of fresh air na hindi niya kahit kailan inaasahang dumating. Parang hindi siya natinag sa idea na nakakatakot tignan si Kyungsoo, dahil masyadong intimidating at seryoso. Baekhyun was the one who made his life somewhat bearable amidst all the problem na dinadala niya dahil sa nangyayari sa pamilya nila.

Sobrang daling kausap ni Baekhyun. Siya yung tipo ng taong once na maka-close mo, hindi mo mapipigilan mag-share ng kung ano-anong bagay. Alam mo kasing makikinig siya. Alam mong mapagkakatiwalaan. _Alam mong malalapitan siya._ He was the comfort that he needed. Siya ‘yung tipo ng taong may sobrang contagious na ngiti. Sisiguraduhin niyang may rason para ngumiti sa bawat araw na dadaan sa buhay niya.

And really, he was very thankful for having a friend like him.

Si Baekhyun ang pinaka-nakakakilala sa kanya. Alam niya kung anong sitwasyon ng pamilya niya, kung ano mang hinanakit ang mayroon siya sa mga tao sa paligid niya (like mga pabuhat na groupmates, ganun!), at kung ano pa. Marami-rami silang alam tungkol sa isa’t isa. Hindi naman sila nauubusan ng pag-uusapan eh.

Baekhyun was like a light. He can make _anyone_ happy. Nakikita niya ‘yun sa kung paano niya nagagawang mapasaya ang mga kaklase nila sa simpleng paraan. He may not know it, pero marami rin ang napapatingin sa kanya sa tuwing tatawa siya nang sobrang lakas.

Pero ang ilaw ay napupundi rin.

Kyungsoo was the one who saw how Baekhyun’s eyes slowly lost its light, how the huge grins turned into small smiles that did not even reach his eyes, and how he slowly looked at the world as if it was his own enemy.

Madalas, nakikita niya na lang si Baekhyun na nalulungkot sa mga scores na nakukuha niya, kahit pa iilan lang naman ang mali niya. Kung tutuusin, siya pa nga ang highest sa klase nila, pero parang hindi iyon sapat dahil may mali. _Hindi perfect._ Parang lagi siyang may kaaway sa tuwing may ginagawa siya, parang may basis of perfection siya at hangga’t hindi niya ‘yun nahihigitan, he’d get sad and affected because of it.

‘Dun niya rin nalaman ang kung anong ganap kay Chanyeol—na at some point ay nakausap niya naman—at sa pamilya ni Baekhyun, kung paanong habang tumatagal ay bumababa lang ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Naikwento ni Baekhyun ang kung anong ginawang pag-iwas ni Chanyeol sa kanya, kung paanong habang tumatagal ay lalo lang siya nagagalit—kay Chanyeol, sa magulang niya, _sa lahat._

He watched how Baekhyun slowly got mad at everything. Na para siyang unti-unting binabalot ng kadiliman. Parang kahit anong gawin mo ay hindi mo siya magagawang mapasaya, kasi parang nasa utak niya na _wala siyang karapatan na maging masaya_ dahil hindi niya nakukuha ang kung anong satisfaction niya sa buhay.

That time, nagalit si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol.

Talagang nagalit ang Grade 9 Kyungsoo sa kanya, dahil inunfriend niya ito at hindi na pinansin pa kahit nasa iisang org lang naman sila. He just got mad at him dahil sa ugali niyang nalaman niya kay Baekhyun at kung paano ito sobrang nakaapekto sa best friend niya.

Nakakagalit. Nakakainis.

Kasi bakit ganun, bakit sobra-sobra ang naging epekto ng lahat sa kanya? Bakit umabot sa puntong parang unti-unting nawawala ang saya sa kaibigan niya? Na parang napapalitan ito ng ibang emosyon na hinihiling niyang hindi niya maramdaman? Bakit?

_Sino ba ‘yang Chanyeol Park na ‘yan?_

Ngayon, bago niyo sabihin na baka ang immature naman ng ginawa niya, dahil lang galit ang kaibigan niya, galit na rin siya sa same person na ‘yun, gusto niya lang sabihin na gusto niyang protektahan si Baekhyun sa lahat ng nakagawa ng sakit sa kanya. Parang reflex na lang. Kasi si Baekhyun din ang same person na naging sa kanya. At gusto niya, gawin niya rin ‘yun.

Gusto niya gawin ang lahat ng makakaya niya para lang matulungan niya ang kaibigan niya.

Kahit pa ganyan na, na parang lumalayo na siya sa lahat. Na parang sinusubukan niyang kumawala sa lahat para mag-isa niyang harapin ang issues niya sa buhay.

But still, kahit ganun, Kyungsoo stayed. Even if Baekhyun was a mess and he’s slowly distancing himself from everyone, Kyungsoo stayed. Because he wants to. Dahil Baekhyun stayed before when Kyungsoo was the one who was a mess. Even when he is _still_ a mess.

Kasi kahit lumalayo si Baekhyun sa lahat, at least sa kanya, hindi. He’s still his best friend.

At ayaw niyang mawala ang status na ‘yun sa kanya.

Kahit pa nararamdaman niya ang sarili niya na nag-iiba na ang nararamdaman niya para sa best friend niya.

He realized that he was in lvoe with Baekhyun nung panahong nabalitaan niyang hiwalay na ang magulang niya. That time, tinext niya lang si Baekhyun, sinabi niyang hiwalay na sila. Ni hindi siya umiyak or anything dahil inasahan naman na rin ni Kyungsoo. Wala nga siyang maramdaman, pero dahil alam ni Baekhyun, binalita na lang din niya. And akala niya all Baekhyun would do was call him and comfort him, like what he usually does, dahil gabi na rin and hindi na ‘yun masyado lumalabas. Madalas pang busy dahil tutok na tutok sa pag-aaral.

Pero that day, hindi.

Pumunta siya mismo sa dorm ni Kyungsoo. Kahit na late na at alam niyang pagagalitan siya ng magulang niya.

Talagang pumunta siya dun para kumustahin siya. Dala pa niya ang backpack niya, nandun ang mga libro, in case na matrip-an nila mag-aral, pero uuwi rin naman daw siya. He said, that time, that he just wanted to check on him dahil alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano nalungkot si Kyungsoo noon about what was happening that day.

Nung niyakap siya ni Baekhyun, ‘yun siguro ‘yung time na nawala ang bigat sa pakiramdam niya at nailabas niya ang luha niyang hindi niya alam na kinakailangan niya pala ilabas. Baekhyun just hugged him, hinihintay na makalma siya, and when Baekhyun looked at him and smile, he swears, he felt his heart stop, bago ito tumibok nang napakabilis na parang gusto nitong makawala sa dibdib niya.

Of course, hindi naman niya agad inadmit sa sarili niyang gusto niya si Baekhyun.

Syempre, baka naman kasi vulnerable lang siya that time, diba? Mahina. Nadadala ng emosyon.

Pero lumala nang lumala habang tumatagal.

Lalo na when Baekhyun was only himself whenever he’s with Kyungsoo.

Madalas, galit ito sa mundo. Madalas, mahirap na pakisamahan. Hindi na siya malapitan masyado (although you can still talk to him naman lalo na if you have to), hindi katulad noon na siya mismo ang lalapit sa’yo. Hindi na masyado ngumingiti. Pilit na pilit na lang.

But sometimes, he saw glimpses of it—of Baekhyun being happy and carefree, _whenever he’s around him._

And maybe that’s what he’s been holding onto—the idea that he’s the only one who knows how to make Baekhyun happy. That he’s the person who can bring back the light that just continuously flickers all these years.

Siya lang ang nakakaalam. Siya lang ang pinaka-nakakakilala sa kanya.

Si Kyungsoo ang isa sa napakaraming taong nagmamahal kay Baekhyun.

Wala naman siyang planong umamin sa kanya, pero minsan, hindi niya lang din maiwasan isipin na baka naman may pag-asa. Kasi syempre, iba si Baekhyun pagdating sa kanya. Sa kanya niya lang nagagawang maging masaya o clingy, so… diba? Baka naman?

Pero pinigilan niya sarili niya. Kasi alam niyang Baekhyun has issues to deal with. At gusto niya, bago siya sumugal, maging okay na si Baekhyun at talagang ready at hindi naguguluhan sa sarili niyang nararamdaman.

He just wanted to stay by his side, help, and watch him grow.

But he’s also not gonna lie. His feelings for him were intense.

At some point, muntikan na siyang umamin sa kanya.

Grade 10 graduation ‘yun. Aamin na sana siya after ng ceremony, nung time na after nila mag-picture sa instax ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi niya magawa dahil agad ding nagpaalam si Baekhyun after nilang mag-picture dahil sabi niya, kakain daw sila ng parents niya. And really, bakit naman siya pipigilan ni Kyungsoo when Baekhyun had that smile on his face na bihira niya lang makita na dahil sa magulang niya? Ayaw niyang masira ang araw na ‘yun, so he just smiles and takes his copy of the polaroid, sabay ipit nito sa likod ng phone niya.

After that, hindi na lang din siya nakahanap ng chance para umamin. Kasi natatakot din siya.

Baka mawala si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Alam naman niya ang kaibigan niya. Kilala niya siya. He’s seen a lot of admirers get rejected and avoided dahil lang umamin sila. Dumami ‘yun ng SHS at lalo lang natakot si Kyungsoo, lalo na dahil halata namang hindi pa handa si Baekhyun.

Wala naman sana siya plano na umamin eh.

Pero… nagbago ‘yun pagdating ng college.

Parang… parang Baekhyun’s trying to change his perspective.

Tutal wala naman nang Chanyeol na kakumpetensya niya sa acads dahil magkaiba naman na sila ng major.

So… unti-unti, umaasa si Kyungsoo na baka pwede na.

Baka pwedeng umamin?

He’s seeing his best friend happy again and become someone that everyone can approach. Sure, minsan, he can still see a bit of his sadness, but he knows Baekhyun’s trying to change and see things in a better perspective.

Kyungsoo was really considering it. Ang pag-amin.

Pero may hadlang.

Si Sehun.

Hindi niya alam kung paano, pero biglang nagka-something sa kanila, and it made him jealous. Hindi naman niya ‘yun idedeny. Kasi bakit ganun, noon, hindi siya handa, pero may Sehun na lumalandi, and suddenly, Baekhyun already has his attention on him.

Ang sama man pakinggan, pero buti na lang, _hindi nagtagal._

Now, Baekhyun was just back to his usual, clingy self, complaining about how he doesn’t want to be with anyone muna as of the moment, dahil feel niya hindi pa siya ready.

So Kyungsoo just kept his mouth shut.

_Bakit ba lagi na lang may dahilan para hindi siya umamin?_

Pinanood na lang niya si Baekhyun be comfortable and happy around him. He gave him little gifts everyday at kaunting libre kasi alam niyang magugustuhan ‘yun ni Baekhyun. Just small things to make his presence known at para kahit papaano ay maiparamdam niya kay Baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

Okay na siya dun. Kuntento na siya. Basta kasama niya si Baekhyun, okay na. ‘Yun na ang mahalaga. Hihintayin niya na lang ang pagkakataon na pwede na at handa na si Baekhyun. Siya ang makakaalam nun dahil siya ang madalas niyang kasama.

Pero nagbago lang ang lahat ng ‘yun nung may umamin sa kanya.

Si Chanyeol.

Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, _“Ayaw ko lang mamiss yung opportunity to get to know you. I thought, kung hindi ngayon, kailan pa? Kapag makita kong may iba ka nang kasama?”_

And that made Kyungsoo think.

Sobrang dami na ng pagkakataon na napalampas niya.

Now, Kyungsoo was the type of person who plans things and doesn’t do things impulsively, but that time, gusto na niyang sabihin bigla kung anong nararamdaman niya. Kasi oo nga, paano kapag may dumating na naman sa buhay ni Baekhyun?

Paano kapag handa na si Baekhyun at may mauna agad sa kanya?

Bakit hindi pa ngayon, kung pwede naman niya samahan si Baekhyun sa buhay at manatili as his best friend while he tries to figure things out?

That’s what urged him to confess his feelings.

He’s not going to lie. It felt good that he finally let his feelings out. Parang nawala ‘yung bigat at overwhelming feeling na nararamdaman niya. Nakakatakot din, oo, dahil hindi naman sigurado kung anong mangyayari kasi syempre, si Baekhyun ‘yan eh, best friend niya, at kilala niya siya—pwede na siyang umiwas, lumayo, or what. Pero he’s still clinging on to that thought na best friend siya ni Baekhyun at hindi naman siya iiwas. Kasi kaibigan niya siya.

Kahit ano naman mangyari, handa naman si Kyungsoo to prove na he’s willing to stay by Baekhyun’s side. As his friend, and hopefully, in the future, _something more._

Akala niya, tamang desisyon na masabi na ang nararamdaman niya.

Kasi kahit papaano, he still has a chance to prove what he feels, diba? Kasi Baekhyun’s the closest to him and hindi naman nito suddenly icucut off ang lahat sa kanila. Magkablock sila at _best friends nga kasi sila._

Pero mukhang mali ang ginawa niya.

Kyungsoo sighs as he looks at Baekhyun who was hurriedly putting all of his things inside his bag, ready to get out of the classroom dahil tapos na ang klase nila. Kalma lang na nakatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, suot na ang backpack niya, hinihintay na matapos siya.

Baekhyun looks at him and smiles… pero Kyungsoo can feel that something is off, pero he just shrugged it off at sumunod kay Baekhyun na malamang ay pupunta sa library. Plano sana niya siyang samahan, dahil bukod sa may gagawin din naman siya, ay way din ‘yun para makasama siya, diba?

Kyungsoo taps Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun looks at him, nakakunot ang noo.

“Maglalibrary ka ba? Sama ako.”

“Uh…” Baekhyun avoids his gaze and looks at the crowded hallway. “Baka hindi na muna today.”

This made Kyungsoo curious.

And nervous.

_Umiiwas ka na ba?_

Kyungsoo remembers Jongdae’s message na kasama niya si Baekhyun sa may labas ng main library, kahit na ang sabi ni Baekhyun ay wala naman siyang planong mag-library that time.

_Gumagawa ka na ba ng paraan para makaiwas ka na sa akin?_

Kyungsoo shakes his head. _Hindi. Baka naman nagloloko lang si Jongdae that time._

_At baka naman may iba lang siyang kailangan gawin ngayon._

“Huh? Eh, diba, you mentioned na plano mo mag-library ngayon kasi may hahanapin kang references?”

“Right, pero…” Baekhyun stops and chews on his bottom lip, something Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun does when he’s nervous. “May lakad kasi kami ngayon…”

“Kami?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo, dahil alam naman niyang minsan lang may lakad si Baekhyun. Madalas, sa library ang diretso, sa org, o bahay na. Kung may gala man, si Kyungsoo ang kasama niya. “Sinong kasama mo?”

“Um…” he stops, na parang naghehesitate… o _parang naghahanap ng rason? Ng taong pwedeng mabanggit?_ “Si… Si ano… si…”

Kyungsoo was just looking at Baekhyun as he uncomfortably looks around.

_Umiiwas ka na ba talaga?_

_Kaya ka nagkakaganito?_

“Si?” hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Kinakabahan na rin si Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun? Sino—“

“Si _Chanyeol!_ ” sagot nito sa kanya at napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na mabilis na naglalakad. “ _Chanyeol!_ Wait lang!”

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa direksyon kung saan naglalakad papunta si Baekhyun at nakitang andun si Chanyeol na mukhang gulat na gulat dahil narinig ang boses ni Baekhyun na sinisigaw ang pangalan niya sa hallway.

‘Yun ‘yung time na naconfirm ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang unsettling feeling na nararamdaman niya.

Dumating na ‘yung time na kinakatakutan niya.

Umiiwas na si Baekhyun.

_Agad-agad?_

_Hindi man lang siya nabigyan ng pagkakataon?_

He watches Baekhyun cling on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and the way Chanyeol looked at him with evident confusion sa mukha niya. Napahigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa may backpack niya.

_Baekhyun…_

_Do you…_

_Do you hate the idea that I like you? So much that it became a reason for you to just talk to the person you claim you hate the most?_

_Now,_ that _hurt._

Napahinga siya nang malalim.

Ramdam niya ang kirot sa puso niya.

Pero that doesn’t mean he won’t try anymore. He’ll still try.

Kahit hanggang sa maibalik niya lang ulit si Baekhyun at ang kung anong meron sa kanila.

Hanggang sa maging kumportable na ulit si Baekhyun.

He’ll wait.

And he’ll still try.


End file.
